The surgeon's wolf
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: Kaileara was a pirate, a thief, and a jack of all trades. When her adoptive fathers ship is attacked...she meets a certain doctor and his crew. He has an interest in her abilities and she doesn't know everything about herself. Watch what happens when they collide
1. Prologue: Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece**

**Yeah I'm starting a new story and it won't be cannon compliant...well for the most part.**

Prologue: Memories

My names Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd. I'm the adoptive sister of Monkey D. Luffy, Portgas D. Ace, and Sabo. Yeah two pirates and a revolutionary. Well get this I'm the adoptive daughter of Redhaired Shanks and Mihawk Dracule...yeah I have a big family kinda sorta...I am the wielder of the black scythe and earned myself the moniker of Lunar divide as a pirate. You must be so confused right now...well here's the story or at least some of it.

* * *

FlashBack

* * *

_"You will stay in here and read until I come back," The man I had to call father shouted._

_I glare at the man that I am forced to call father as he walked away with whip in hand. My five year old body hurt from the wips that had been used on me. I growl after I knew he was gone and waited for all of them to go to sleep. Once I was sure I shove the books away and stood up. I ignore the pain that seared through me as I began to rip things to shreds and make sure everything looked like I was kidnapped. I even wiped some blood on some stuff to make it look like I was being injured. I ran over to my old bed before I quickly take the bag full of beli, food, and clothing from under it and open the huge window. I walk over to the door and walk out before shutting it softly. I walked with purpose through the silent mansion as I made my way outside. I exit the house and walk through the front yard where the guard dogs watch as I pass and seem to smile and bow. I pat the biggest one on the head as I get onto it's back. It's black fur hiding the blood that seeped into it. I hold onto it's collar as I whisper, "Let's get out of here Hakushi."_

_The dog nodded and ran over to the fence and jumped over it. He ran swiftly, but made sure not to make any moves that would jar me to badly. We went to the forest and I could feel the freedom fill me as we stop at the forest line. I got off of his back and smile at him just as he placed something on the floor. He spoke in a grizzly voice that I had grown to know, "Take my youngest and be free princess. The masters would have killed her for I had fed her the devil fruit of the snow eagle fruit. Be safe my friend."_

_I nod and hugged his neck just as the pup awoke. She open her eyes and spoke in a clear voice, "Papa what's going on?"_

_He kneeled down next to the pup's whose fur was as white as snow, "I am protecting you and the princess. Keep her safe. I love you pup."_

_She nodded as her eye grew sad, "I will papa."_

_"What is your name?" I ask after a few minutes._

_"Yuki," answered Hakushi, "Her name is Yuki,"_

_I looked down at the pup as Hakushi stood and began to walk away. I smile sadly as we watch him until he fades from view. Yuki sniffed before looking at me, "Now what?"_

_"We go to become free. I've read books that said Pirates are the freest people," I say causing her to smile, "We're going to become pirates, but first we have to find a place to sleep,"_

_She nodded before saying, "Alright...Kaileara what's your dream?"_

_"To become as free as possible," I say, "I want to become a pirate...maybe even the queen,"_

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_"Who the hell are you?" A black haired boy with freckles about the same age as me yelled._

_I at the age of 8 glare and say, "Ashferd D Lunar Kaileara!"_

_He glared back as the blonde boy I used to see around town when I was still a noble said, "Ace she's just like me."_

_I stare at him just as Yuki growled from her place next to me. She put the bird she had caught for our dinner. I spoke after what seemed like an hour, "I recognize you, but who is he?"_

_"He is Ace and I'm Sabo," He answered before glancing at the bird._

_"Nice to meet you," I say before asking, "Would you like to join me for dinner since you won't be able to eat that stuff."_

_I point to the mess on the ground and Sabo nods as Ace glared at me. I rolled my eyes and started a fire._

* * *

Next FLashback

* * *

_I block the bear's claws while glaring at the blonde, "Really Sabo you couldn't listen to me? I swear you act like an idiot sometimes!"_

_Ace snorted, "For once we're in agreement."_

_We dodge the next claw strike and I use the rusty sword I stole from one of the bandits to stab the bear in the gut. I scrambled back as it fell to the ground, dead. I sat panting and look at the two before sighing, "Wanna be friends? We kinda can't go through that and not be friends"_

_They stare at me before nodding. I snort as I began to pant. I pant lightly as I look at the sword and saw that it was broken. I threw it to the side with a curse and looked at the sky as Yuki appeared with bandages.I quickly started to bandage all of our wounds just Sabo spoke, "So now what?"_

_I roll my eyes once I got done and felt pain in my side. I ignore it as I took a seat and set the unused bandages next to me as Yuki glared at me with disapproval. I heard a gasp and look over at Ace to see him pointing at my side. I look down to see a lot of blood before shrugging, "What?"_

_"Your hurt and bleeding," He said, "How are you not collapsing or something?"_

_I shrug, "The man that I had to call father for the first few years of my life did worse. It doesn't bother me."_

_He blinked and stared at me in shock as if this was the first time he had really seen me. I blink as he took the bandages and with Sabo began to take care of my wounds. I stare at them in shock and felt something warm settle in my heart...is this what it feels like to have someone care about you...it feels nice._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I felt warmth and wondered if the bandits had come followed me after I beat the shit out of them...why were they weak enough for a nine almost ten year old girl to be able to defeat them...I mean I know I'm not a normal girl, but come on!...wait someones coming. I open my eyes slowly as the door opened. I look at the woman who entered and saw that she had dark green hair and brown eyes. I blink as she started to speak, "__Thank goodness you're awake. I thought that you may not have woken up from the wounds on your body."_

_I blink again before sitting up and ignoring the twinge of pain that shot through me from my wounds. I look her over and could tell she wouldn't harm me, so I didn't have to be to defensive. I spoke in a respectful voice, "May I ask of you your name miss? I also would like to ask as to why I am here because all I remember after getting injured is collapsing."_

_"My name is Makino," She answered causing me to almost smile, "You were discovered on the edge of town by a young boy who with the help of his grandfather brought you here. What is your name and how did you get hurt?"_

_"Kaileara. Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara," I answer and sigh, "I was fighting a group of animals that had decided it would be a good idea to pick on me. I had just defeated the leader, a tiger, when I fell of a large cliff. I was walking through the forest to find a way back up the mountain to where I was staying when I was ambushed by a couple of bandits...I beat them up, but got hurt worse in the processes...I guess it made my memory of the way back fuzzy so I ended up collapsing...Ms. Makino are you okay?"_

_She looked so shocked and angry...hm maybe I should be scared. I felt shock go through me when I was hugged by the woman. I struggled not to move and was unsure about what to do. She spoke after a few moments, "I am surprised you lived after that..."_

_I shook my head with a chuckle and mentally winced at the pain that shot through me, "Nah that wasn't to bad. The man I had to call father did worse on a daily basis...so I'm okay...where am I Ms. Makino?"_

_"Just Makino dear," She said, "You are in my house though I bet you're hungry so let's go to my bar and I'll make you something,"_

_I nod and get up. The pain was bad, but not to the point I couldn't move around. I followed her out of her house and into a bar where I took a seat. I watched as she made the food and drank from the glass of juice she had given me. I look to the door when it opened just as she set the plate of warm food on the counter. A black haired boy and an old man walked in. I watch as the boy froze and then exploded into questions, "__"...Your so amazing! You survived a lot of battles! Who did ya fight? Are you a bandit? Can You show me how to fight?..."_

_I held up a hand and he stopped. I shook my head lightly to stop the ringing in my ears before answering the boy, "I have survived a lot...though not many of them were battles. I fought a bunch of animals before falling of a cliff and then fightin a bunch of bandit's that ambushed me," He started to smile and honestly the boy reminded me of a puppy, "I am not a bandit because why would other bandits attack me," He nodded, "I could show you how to fight, but your just a little kid so you need to get a little stronger before I even try," He pouted at that, "Though you should always try to find your own style."_

_"What were you doing on the mountain?" The old man asked._

_He looked kinda like an old bear or gorilla...damn I shouldn't get distracted, "I live on it though I can't remember where I live now due to the fact I never came even close to this village...where is this place anyway?"  
_

_"This is Fuusha village," The boy answered, "Does that mean you're going to be staying with us until you can find your way back?"_

_I thought it over before nodding, "I guess if I have a place to stay and heal...sure."_

_"You can stay with me until then," Makino said causing me to nod._

_"Thanks Makino," I said, "It means a lot that you would be willing to help a stranger," I turn to the little boy, "What's your name puppy?"_

_"I am not a puppy!" The boy shouted, "I am Monkey D. Luffy!"_

_I blink before deadpanning, "You act like a pup," I then grin at the boy, "Though a baby monkey could work."_

_He pouted and I rolled my eyes as the old man spoke, "My name is Monkey D. Garp."_

_I froze and recalled what Ace had said about the man with that name...I take a closer look before saying with difficulty as I try to stay neutral, "You're a marine."_

_"You would make a good Marine wife," He commented._

_I growl under my breath...why do I have a feeling I would both love and hate this man?_

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I heard Luffy come into my room earlier than usual. I blink sleep out of my eyes and stare at the kid before kicking him out to get dressed. I had been training earlier so I had taken a shower before my nap...I yawn as I head out of my room after grabbing a few daggers...why couldn't I find the one Garp gave me during his last visit...hm oh well I'll search for it later...hm what Luffy talking about...pirates coming to visit...eh maybe they will have a few good stories...wait did Luffy just say he knew them...wow the kid can talk we're already at the docks...that's one big ship...the wood work is amazing and all built with care...wait what is Luffy doing?! I stare at the boy as he started to shout as he stabbed my dagger into his face under his left eye, "Now you have to take me with you!"_

_I growl under my breath as I walk over to the pup. I growl under my breath as I took the dagger out of his hands and put it on my belt before picking him up and saying, "Luffy you idiot how many times have I told you not to take my daggers."_

_"Kai let me go!" He demanded, but I ignored him._

_I turn to the pirates and ask, "Are you heading to the bar? If so follow me,"_

_I headed towards the bar with Luffy beating his fists against my back. It didn't even hurt. I bid greetings to the few people that liked me when the red haired pirate that seemed to be the captain asked, "Who are you? How do you know Anchor?"_

_I snort at the nickname for Luffy," My names Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara. I'm the pups adoptive sister."_

_I nearly giggle as Luffy froze before cheering about how I finally acknowledge that he's my little brother. The pirate spoke after Luffy went back to beating on my back, "My name is Shanks Le Roux. I am the captain of the redhaired pirates."_

_We soon reach the bar which I kick open the door and say, "Makino Luffy did something stupid...again with one of my daggers."_

_She sighed and walked around the bar. She looked at the men behind me as I set Luffy down. He pouted as Makino scolded him and took him into the backroom. I follow and sat at the door as she fussed over Luffy before walking out of the room. Luffy fell asleep from the blood loss while I listened to the conversation outside of the room, "Hello Makino," Shanks said._

_"It's good to see you again," She said while the sound of glasses clinking and more footsteps enter the room, "What brought you to the island this time?"_

_So Shanks has been here before...he also knows Makino...so he must be nice. __I heard a small grunt as Shanks answered, "The usual. Who is the girl that was with Anchor?"_

_"Luffy?" Makino said, "Her name is Kaileara. She lived with the mountains until she came to Fuusha. I guess she lived with some of the bandits up there,"_

_"How did she come to Fuusha if she lived with the bandits?" Shanks asked._

_Makino sighed and said, "She was in a fight with a bunch of animals on the mountain before fall of a cliff as she fought the leader of the band before encounter some men in the forest that she fought. She ended up at the edge of town, passed out. Luffy found her and Garp brought her to me. The doctor fixed her up. The thing is she woke up a two days later when the doctor said that she may never wake up again. She even ignored her injuries."_

_"How can she be alive?" I heard a few whisper and nearly snort._

_"She said that the man she was forced to call father did worse on a day to day basis before she ran away," Makino answered causing the men to go into uproar, "Shanks she's been abused and yet I can find no scar on her except on on her back. It was jagged and seemed to be carved into her skin. It ran right across her spine!"_

_I wince when I heard a few murmurs of respect and awe just as Shanks said, "She is one tough kid than. How old is she?"_

_"She said she was 10," Makino answered causing another uproar._

_"Ten?!" Shanks shouted causing me to wince again, "She looks like she's six for shit's sake!"_

_I snort lightly and walk over to Luffy and lay down. I heard the door open a few minutes later as I slowly fell asleep. I felt a gentle, calloused hand and smelt the scent of Saki, steel, and something else touch my face. I blink blearily and caught a flash of bright red before I felt the days training cause me to fall asleep again._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I watched as Shanks ignored the bandit though I could tell he was only doing it to keep everyone safe. I sighed in relief as the man ran left with his buddies. I listened as Luffy yelled at Shanks before running off. I took one look at the man that I was quickly seeing as a father figure with a sigh. I took off without another word and found Luffy about to eat an odd fruit. I took it away from him and spoke, "Pup what are you doing?"  
_

_"Eating," He sniffed, "Shanks is a loser,"_

_I shook my head and said, "The only reason he let the banddit do what he did was because of us."_

_"What?" He asked._

_I sigh and say, "Shanks didn't want us to get hurt from the fight that would have happened so he didn't do anything to fight back...if the banddit comes back with Shanks here and we're outside it will be diffrent."_

_I heard him laugh as I ate the fruit. It tasted really bad, but I ate all of it before feeling intense heat rip through me. I heard Luffy yell and turn to him as I grip my stomach. I hissed out at him to get Shanks as I collapsed. He ran off and I lay on the ground, staring at the sky as I wait for them to come. I nearly to tears from the __pain that ran through me when they reached me. I saw a worried face as a hand touched my head. I felt my body being picked up, but ignored it as I pant and slowly began to whimper. Shanks murmured soothing words as I whimper, "It hurts Shanks, it hurts really bad."_

_He looked very upset as he ran faster. I listened as he said, "Hold on Kaileara everything will be alright. Just hold on."_

_I passed out after that as I nodded._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I felt the need to get up sometime later. I moved and followed that feeling as I jumped out of my window and ran towards the nearby cove. I saw Shanks in the water with Luffy, but he only had one arm. I nearly growl as I jump into the water and my body expanded. I heard a gasp as I swam towards the two. I reached them as Luffy sobbed. I growled out, "How the hell did this happen?"_

_Shanks stared at me in surprise as Luffy babbled. I growl comfortingly as I got them to hold onto something on my head and took them to shore. They let go and I nearly collapse as I turn back. I felt someone picking me up and heard yells as we were taken to the doctor. Shanks doctor helped us out and I shivered on one of the beds as Luffy lay next to me asleep. I look at Shanks and ask, "Please tell me the bastard who caused this is dead?"_

_He nodded, "The guy got eaten by a sea king...a big one. It got my arm when it tried to eat Luffy."_

_I sigh and rub my eyes, "I am at a impasse Shanks. On one hand I want to gut the serpent for eating your arm and trying to eat Luffy. On the other hand I want thank the serpent for eating the bastard...damn...oh well I'll gut it if I see it," __I heard him laugh tensley and cock my head to the side before asking, "What's wrong?"_

_He shook my head and I yawned lightly. He chuckled and said, "Get some rest you'll need it."_

_I nod tiredly and fell asleep._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I listen as Shanks and Luffy talked while trying not to get depressed. In the short time and visits that I've known Shanks, He became a father figure to me...I knew Luffy thought of him like that as well. I sigh and shook my head as they finished talking. I was surprised when Shanks bent down and handed me a sash while ruffling my hair, "Try to stay out of trouble and keep Luffy safe while you guys train hard."_

_I nod and smile, "I will and you had better be there when Luffy becomes the pirate king! I'll be by his side as a member of his crew and a Jack of all trades."_

_He nodded and I was surprised by the one armed hug as he whispered, "Remember that I'll always be here when you need me most."_

_I was about to comment, but he walked away. I shook my head and waved with Luffy. He soon spoke up, "Do you think we'll ever see him again?"_

_I nod as I watch the ship disappear on the open ocean, "Yeah we after all have to prove that we're good pirates. You become the pirate king and I'll be the best of the jack of all trades you'll have on our crew...well I'll also keep your priorities straight and make sure you don't die."_

_He grinned and nodded, "Alright...Let's go train!"_

_I laugh as he took off before following him. I don't know what you mean Shanks, but I'll see you again soon hopefully._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I sat at the table when Ace came back. I look around for Luffy and when I don't see him I glare at Ace. I growl, "Where the hell is Luffy?!"_

_"gone and hopefully he won't be bac-" Ace began only for me to smack him, "What the hell was that for?!"_

_I glare at him coldly and say, "He's just a kid Ace..."_

_I began to walk away, "Where the hell are you going?!"_

_I snort as I walked out of the house and say, "To look for him Ace. He's just like us...you just have to look at him closely and see through his mask," I reached the door and looked back, "Until you can see without anger and hate...I will only be around because of Luffy. He is my little brother."_

_I ignore Ace as I left the house and searched for my little brother and future captain._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I helped keep Luffy safe as we defeated the pirates. I smile as Ace finally saw through Luffy's Facade and was able to see what I saw. We all sat around a tree trunk with four cups. I listen to Ace and say, "We're brothers and sister Now!"_

_We drank and I laugh._

* * *

Next Flash back

* * *

_I shivered as I ran around and tried to dodge Garps fist while growling, "I'll be a damned Pirate you crazy old man!"_

_He yelled while still trying to punch me, "You'll make a good Marine wife!"_

_I growl and transform into a badger before digging a large hole and popping back up as the man fell in. I panted before smirking as I shifted back. Luffy walked over with the two boys and asked, "Is he gone?"_

_I pointed to the hole, "He's down there. I managed to get him in there while he was chasing me."_

_They sighed in relief before screaming as Garp jumped out of the hole shouting, "YOU'LL BE BOTH A GOOD MARINE WIFE AND A MARINE!"_

_I look at the other three and shout, "RUN! Every man and woman for themselves!"_

_They followed and we ran for it._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I swim out for an hour looking for the brother I knew was still alive. I climb up the cliff and shook my head at the two. I felt a tear fall from my eye as I stare out at the ocean. Sabo wasn't dead I knew that much, but he wasn't all vow to become the best pirates for Sabo. I nod and close my eyes just as I heard a light snore from Luffy. Ace spoke as I sat down and Luffy curled into my side, "Are you going to come with me or are you going to wait until Luffy's ready?"_

_"I'll wait until he's ready," I say while looking at the sky, "I made a promise to Shanks and to Lu. I'm going to protect the idiot and keep him alive long enough to become pirate king," I smirk as I glance at him, "Plus we need someone to keep him from crying, for Sabo,"_

_He nodded, "I'm going to set out soon."_

_I nod, "Just wait a few years before you do."_

_He nodded and we all fell asleep on the cliff with Yuki._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I swam around Ace's boat and made sure it had enough wind before I half transformed back and stare at my brother, "Stay safe Ace."_

_He nodded while asking, "Keep Luffy safe and make sure you guys write."_

_I nod as I suddenly remember the present I made for him, "Ace..."_

_"Yeah?" He turned to me._

_I handed him the necklace I made him. The red beads glow lightly in the sun. He took them and put them on, "Use that to remember the good times when bad stuff happens."_

_I turn away and began to swim back as my body transformed back. I was so glad I could swim if I was in the form of an animal. I waved my tail before speeding back to Luffy. I knew he would be fine even if he may find something out there...something that would give him more family._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I felt vibrations causing me to wake up. I scented the air and turn to glare at my brother as we approached a whirlpool. I spoke in a deadly voice, "Luffy how in the name of Davey did you do this?"_

_"I tried to navigate while you were asleep and well..." He trailed off._

_"You got distracted didn't you?" I ask causing him to nod and I glare at him as we got closer to the whirlpool, "This is the last time I let you navigate you idiot!"_

_"Kai can't you use your powers to stop it?" He asked causing me to shake my head._

_"No," I say, "Lu I can't control the sea...well theoretically I could, but it would most likely kill me...the sea is an untamed beast...just as she tries to hold onto her treasures like a kitsune...damn it."_

_He nodded just as we were sucked inside the very thing we were talking about...mother fucker I was about to transform too. I felt weak as we entered the water, but I could still use my powers if I really tried. I saw Lu slowly falling to the bottom with his eyes closed. I growl and push myself over to him before noticing the food barrel. I shoved him inside and made sure there was plenty of air while closing the barrel. I felt light headed as I kick the barrel to the surface before looking for something to grab onto. I curse myself for not being able to shift when I was in the water unless I was in animal form. I felt pain hit me as I entered the swell of water. Debris hit me and I felt jagged pieces stick into my skin. I grabbed onto a nearby board before I quickly pushed myself to the surface just as I lost consciousness..._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I woke up in warmth, comfort, and smelt the scent of antiseptic...yuck.__ Lingering pain, but not bad enough that I couldn't move zoomed through me. I shifted and heard a gasp. I slowly allowed my eyes to get accustomed to the bright light before opening them. I was on a ship...one that I knew because the doctor was apart of Shanks crew. He smiled as he helped me drink a glass of water before I spoke, "W-why am I on Shanks's ship?"_  


_He chuckled before saying, "We found you drifting in the calm belt on a piece of plank. You were bleeding badly from various scratches and pieces of wood sticking out of you. You were very lucky the captain wished to sail there before going into the GrandLine. Yuki began to get antsy the closer we got to you before finally flying off. The captain had us follow her and we found you bleeding very badly...your lucky sharks hadn't been attracted to the blood...or sea kings for that matter."_

_I snort and say, "I kicked the ass of the sea king that ate Shanks are the day before Luffy and I set sail...hehe I doubt any sea king will go near me now...as for sharks well they've always avoided me."_

_He shook his head before saying, "The captain has most likely been informed of your awakening. I am going to get something for you to eat...try not to move to much."_

_I scowl at him as he left the room. I could smell Shanks coming closer and could tell he was both worried and slightly pissed...damn this is going to be fun...I watch as he walked in with Ben. Both took seats, but Ben sat in a corner. I wave for a few moments until I set my arm back down due to the fact I couldn't move it well. I smile sheepishly as I said, "Hi Shanks funny seeing you he-"_

_"Why don't you tell me how you got hurt?" Shanks asked with his hands crossed over his chest._

_Alright he's pissed, so I said, "Alright let's see..." I trail off before remembering, "Alright well Luffy and I set off a few days ago I think...maybe...anyway I kicked the sea king's ass you know the one that hurt you a day before we set off," I could tell he was amused, but by his expression told me to get on to it, "Alright well I was navigating towards an island to see if anyone. I however hadn't slept in three days due to Luffy and getting ready for our journey," I could see his face become stone and quickly went on telling my story, "In my tiredness I forgot that Luffy sucks at navigating and get's distracted easily...anyway I went to sleep while giving him control of the boat to catch up on some sleep...hehe he got distracted and I was woken up by the vibrations going through the boat...Luffy had directed us towards a fucking whirlpool. We were talking and he asked me if I could control the sea...I cannot," They looked at me with raised eyebrows and I sighed, "The sea is untameable and to try would mean death..." They nodded and I continued, "I was about to shift when we were sucked in. I managed to put Luffy in a barrel and make sure it had air before I sent it to the surface. I was looking for something to grab ahold of when I was sucked into the whirlpool. I managed to throw myself from it after grabbing a board and swam for the surface. I managed to get to the surface of the water before I lost consciousness."_

_I waited for either of them to speak for a few minutes. I twitched as they continued to stay silent before Ben said, "Well you didn't die so that's good and Luffy is okay...I think well he is a strong boy now if hes anything like before."_

_I nod and Shanks shook his head, "Ben's right, so where were you two headed?"_

_"We were just drifting and looking for crew members," I answer with a soft sigh of relief, "I managed to convince him to at least find a cook, a first mate since I probably would be to busy to handle that, a swordsman, a__navigator, a sniper and maybe a doctor...though the doctor bit could of waited because the best of em come from either the northern blue or the GrandLine...after that we would get a chart and a long pose before trying to tackle the mountain and stuff,"_

_Shanks nodded, "That's a good plan, but it means you'll have to stay with us until either we meet up with Luffy or are close enough for you to sense him."_

_I smirk, "I don't mind that because it means I can get a bounty before him and maybe find a log pose or something...maybe even see Ace."_

_Shanks let out a laugh before I yawned. He spoke as the doctor walked in with a steaming bowl of soup, "Eat and then get some sleep. You'll need some rest if you want to do everything you said you would."_

_I nod and ate while asking about where we were. I heard that we were closing in on the mountain and smiled as I nodded. I laid back once I was finished eating and fell asleep without doing much else._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I snickered as I jumped onto the marine ship and began to move towards where they would keep their treasure. I found a group of men heading my way. They froze upon seeing me before one of them asked, "Who are you?"_

_I grinned a fox-like grin, "Me? I'm Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara!" They continued to stare at me, "Now since you're here I have a secret to tell you..." They come closer and I whisper, "I'm a pirate!"_

_They stared at me and I created Ice from the water in the air and nearby. The same one who spoke before asked, "Your a devil fruit user?"_

_I nod with a chuckle, "I ate the Luna Luna fruit...have fun!"_

_I sent the ice shards there way and ducked away from them as I created Golems to attack any marines. I easily found the treasure room and gathered all that I could in a special sack that I had for stuff like this. I painted a few symbols that would explode when touch by my powers. I giggle as I head up to the captain quarters and ransacked the place...gathering a few books on Haki and...sealing? Eh I'll find see what it is later...hm a secret room...let's see weapons of all kinds? Oh Shanks is going to be happy. I took everything before painting more symbols before heading back to the ship and putting my stuff in my room that Shanks gave me before I head towards where he is. He had just sent a few marine's tumbling into the water when I reach him. He took on look at me before asking, "Have fun and did you find anything interesting?"_

_I nod, "Can I make them go boom now?"_

_He snorted and nodded telling everyone to get back onto the ship. I helped by sending all the marine's that were on the ship back to theirs or into the water. I then looked at Shanks who nodded and I sent my energy to each and every symbol causing a chain reaction. Explosions rang through the air as we sailed away. I let out a whoop and giggle at the chaos that ensued. Shanks shook his head and said, "You really love explosions don't you?"_

_I snicker and nod before showing everyone the weapons that I collected along with the treasure. I took a bone white scythe, a katana, a pair of hunting knives, a bow and arrows, and a box of senbon. Everyone began to party and I managed to get some Sake._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_I pouted as I stare at Luffy's first wanted poster before sighing. Shanks and the others laugh while the man, Mihawk raised an eyebrow. I glare at the males around me and say, "It's not funny! How the hell did he get this anyway? I mean he would of had to defeat a marine captain or something."_

_"He did little one," The man, Mihawk said causing me to twitch._

_"No fucking fair!" I nearly shout causing the men around me to nearly collapse in laughter._

_I growl under my breath just as Shanks ask, "Hey Mihawk you wanna fight right?"_

_The hawk like man nodded, "I do, but I will not fight you."_

_"Then why don't you fight against Kaileara?" He asked causing Mihawk to stare at him, "She needs some practice with her sword and I think it would benefit you after all you've never faced a fighter like her."_

_He seemed to consider it before nodding. I nearly cheer before grabbing my sword from a subspace pocket. He raised an eyebrow before asking, "Did you eat a devil fruit?"_

_I nod, "When I was young. I ate the Luna Luna fruit whereas my little brother Luffy ate the Gum-Gum fruit."_

_"I see. Get ready," He said causing me to hold the sword up loosely and get into a lose stance._

_We clashed in a few seconds and I gasped at the power behind the blow. I jumped back and we continued to clash. He seemed to be getting stronger by the minute. After three minutes I dropped to the ground from the sheer strength and skill he showed. My sword was three feet away and he had a sword at my neck. I gulp as he took it away and Shanks asked, "So how did she do?"_

_"For a beginner she did well," I smirk at the praise before frowning as he said, "However she doesn't seem like she should use the sword...perhaps as a backup weapon, but as a main weapon she would lose a battle quickly...perhaps another weapon...a scythe perhaps?"_

_I blink before summoning the scythe from it's pocket in space. Mihawk took one look at it before grasping it's shaft and began to look it over...he was murmuring something to low for me to hear before handing it back to me. I spoke after a few seconds, "What?"_

_"That scythe is not a normal one," He murmured, "Where did you get it?"_

_I blink before saying, "From a hidden weapon room on a marine's ship," I shrug,"It called out to me...why?"_

_"The marine's have been in possession of many ancient weapons. The one in your hand is known as the black scythe," He answered, "The reason it is called that is because if a Logia devil fruit user channels their energy through it, it will turn as black as the darkest night and their elemental power shall turn black due to the metal used and because it will also multiply the power of the element depending on how much energy is used,"_

_I heard gasps before I stood up. My hands grip the scythe with ease and I could tell that if I fought with it, I wouldn't lose it easily. I hefted the large scythe onto my shoulders before channeling lighting through it. The scythe turned black with dark energy crackling around it. I felt at peace as I turn to those around me before I took my power out of it. I lightly set the scythe on the ground as tiredness ran through me._

* * *

End of Flashbacks

* * *

Well that's all that's happened so far. Now We're in the grand line and I can't feel Luffy that well, but I'll see my brother soon...hopefully...any way that's my story so far...

**Okay that's it for the prologue. Law will be introduced soon and this will most likely allow you to see the events leading up to The Hearts Pirates attacking Shanks!**


	2. The battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece**

**Yeah I'm starting a new story and it won't be cannon compliant...well for the most part.**

Chapter one: The battle

"KAILEARA!" Lucky Roo yelled into my room causing me to groan.

I tried to ignore him and curl back up only to feel the man shake my bed until I fell out of it. I glare at him and utter three words, "Run. 10 seconds."

He took off without a word and true to my word I waited ten seconds...well 9 and a half, but you get the idea. I tore after him causing the pages of my precious sketch pad to move violently. I chased him up the stairs and onto the deck of the red force before switching into my wolf form. I tore after him at a fast pace until I tackled the fat man and glared at him while growling. I shifted back as I took a seat on him and glared down at him. Every time he tried to move more weight would press down on him. He finally gave up struggling when Shanks said, "Kaileara get off Roo. I sent him to wake you."

I twitch before doing as he said. I glared down at the fat man before snorting and stalking over to the redhaired man and saying, "He yelled in my ears and shook my bed until I fell out of it."

"You wouldn't wake up," Lucky Roo protested causing most of the men on the ship to laugh.

"So fucking What?" I ask glaring at the man, "I had a long night last night. Do you know how hard it is to make those precious seals you love to store booze and treasure in? It takes hours of work just to make one and make sure it doesn't explode. Sure I'm getting fast, but it still took me until midnight to make the last four that were needed,"

I heard some murmuring and felt a hand on my shoulder. I look to see Shanks giving me an apologetic smile as he said, "I keep forgetting you need time to make those seals. Why don't you go rest while until we get to the new island okay?"

"Sure," I smile before asking, "What's the new island anyway?"

He shrugged, "Not really sure, but it's one of the only places where pirates don't have to deal with marines."

I smirk and nod before heading to my room. I make sure my sketch book is okay before I curl up and try to sleep. It kept evading me though so I got up and went about getting ready for the day. I glance into the mirror as I brushed my hair. I had waist length white hair with metallic silver tips. My eyes were a deep sapphire blue with an emerald green ring under the blue and an amethyst ring around the blue. An orb of gold sat in the center of my elongated pupil while rings of silver separated the various colors. I shook my head and walked over to my sketch book before I grabbed my supplies. I put it into my bag before I walked out of my room and back onto the deck. I gave a few nods to the men before I climbed up to the crows nest and curl up with my sketch pad. The man on duty happened to be Ben who chuckled upon seeing me. He asked, "Can't sleep?"

"Nope," I say as I took out my sketch pad and turned to my newest drawing, "How long until we reach the island?"

"An hour," He said causing me to nod, "Whatcha drawing?"

"A wolf," I answer, "For some reason it keeps invading my mind and won't leave so I think drawing it will help...thing is I've seen it before..."

"Really now?" He asked causing me to nod, "Wonder why it's popping back up."

I shrug and get back to the drawing. I had already gotten the outline of it done now I had to sketch all the features and color it in. I first drew it's eyes and then did the individual markings that were close to it. I made sure they were perfect before I began to draw the fangs until they were done. Once that was done, I drew the other markings on the body and slowly began to color and shade them in. I had finished the wolf with five minutes left until we reached the island. The wolf stood proudly under the light of a full moon on in a snowy field. It's eyes were cunning and full of sadisticness. It had a smirking face and seemed to be grinning. The name Law popped up in my head and I titled the wolf before running to join the others. Shanks handed me some Beli and told me to be careful. I nod and went about the island. I walked passed various shops and other places before stopping inside a weapons shop. I looked through their stock and heard the bell ring. I glance up to see a pair of men in white boiler suits and hats walk inside. The first had a green cowboy hat and the other had a red beanie. Their suits had a sneering jolly roger causing me to blink before shrugging. I walked passed them and felt their eyes on me as I rang the little bell on the counter. The owner of the store walked out and asked, "How may I help you miss?"

I smile and asked, "Do you have any senbon? I didn't see any and was wondering if you had some."

The man stroked his beard before saying, "It's not often that I get asked that, but I have about three sets of ten...though I think I could make another four in two hours...How many Senbon do you want?"

"I need at least 80 Senbon though 70 would work," I smile sheepishly, "I also need polish for a white scythe and some sword polish for my katana, hunting knives, and if you have it some stuff for my bow and arrows,"

He seemed surprised before nodding, "Alright. It will come out to at least 45,000 beli."

I nod and said, "I'll come back in two hours then."

He nodded before asking, "What's your name?"

"Kaileara," I say.

He nodded and told the other two to come up. I left the store and headed towards the center of town to where I could trade in things for money. I had some gold that I didn't want so I'm going to trade that in and maybe some of those jewels I stole from the marine ship that attacked last week. I spent an hour and a half haggling a price and left the trading post with a smirk. I got an easy 300,000 beil from the stuff I sold, so I guess I could see if I can find anything that catches my eye. I smirk as I walked into a clothes shop. I look around before finding a good pair of black boots, a pair of gloves, and a white fur lined coat. I walk out of the shop and head to the weapons shop. I walk out of the shop ten minutes later after I sealed up my new stuff and began to head back to the red force to meet up with Shanks and the others. I was almost to the docks went a fight broke out. I paused just before it and wondered if I should participate before shrugging...why not it's not like Shanks and the others won't be there when I get back. With that in mind, I lept into the chaos and smirked. I easily evaded punches and kick using Observation Haki before retaliating with some of my elements. I used water to trip up people and took the time to steal from my opponents before I easily left the fight once I got all the money I could hold. I whistled lightly as I walked away with a smirk on my face and a heavier wallet. I took shelter in an alley and sealed up most of my money before I continued on my way. I felt something on the edge of my senses, but pushed it away after all birds have been known to follow me. I easily find Shanks and walk up behind him while waiting for him to finish talking. Once he was done, I tapped him on the shoulder and he smirked at me before asking, "So did you get everything you wanted?"

I nod happily, "Yup and I even got to fight. I pick pocketed a lot of people right before I came here."

He shook his head in amusement and we headed to get some dinner. We entered a bar and began to drink. I laughed at the way Shanks and the others acted. I heard the door open and saw more of those guys in white boiler suits and hats. I shrug and went back to drinking and eating. I soon got up and told Shanks I was heading back to the ship. I took out my sketch pad and stared at the wolf for a while. I heard something to my left and jumped back while a blade slashed through the air. I recognized the man who held the sword from the fight from earlier and smirk at him. He yelled, "You took my money you bitch!"

I shrug and said, "So what? You were going to waste it on shitty booze probably."

"You stole from a pirate-" He began as his buddies appeared.

"So I'm a pirate that stole from another pirate," I shrug and began to walk around them, "Why don't you go back to whatever you were doing and leave me be? I wouldn't want to cause any trouble with another crew,"

"Hell no you bitch!" He nearly screamed, "You're going to pay for taking my money!"

He tried to grab me by the shoulder and I nearly growled. I duck and slammed my palm into his gut causing him to stumble back. His friends attacked and I retaliated while avoiding being injured. They wouldn't stop and kept getting up causing me to have to resort to drastic measures. I surrounded myself with an ice wall before making it shatter and turning it into a tiger. The tiger went to work on knocking out and injuring the pirates and it became easier. Once I was done, I gave the ice spirit a thankful nod and allowed it to melt. I took a deep breath and began to walk away when a hand grabbed my ankle. I look down to see the man from the fight staring at me with shocked eyes. I asked, "What?"

"Why didn't you kill us?" He asked causing me to smirk.

"Why should I?" I ask with raised eyebrow.

"We're enemies-" He protested causing me to laugh.

"Enemies?" I question and shook my head, "We may be enemies, but unless you make it on my to die list I won't kill you unless I have to. You see very few people make it onto my list. The marines are at the top of it...well most of them. Now why don't you got night night like a good little boy,"

I knocked him out without much fanfare and began to head back to the ship. I soon felt the same feeling as before and sighed before I shifted into a large hawk. My feathers were bright white with black splotches. I flew overhead and caught sight of some jump suited guys before dismissing them...after all they couldn't have seen the fight. I flew to the red force and landed on the deck. I took out my sketch pad and opened it back onto the page and cursed when I saw it was gone. I sigh with a sour look before I headed into my room and curled up on my bed. I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

I flew through the streets after I finished getting more supplies for the ship and myself. I also pick pocketed a few people and easily jumped onto the deck of the red force after summoning my cloud. I smirk as I waved to everyone before I headed down to the kitchen where the cook was. I gave him his supplies after unsealing them and headed up to the deck. I sat down and watched as the island faded from view with a smirk on my face as I count the money I had pocketed from various pirates as well as the treasures. I made sure to give Shanks half of it...I still made a killing. I stare at the blue waves as we sailed away when I felt something...odd. I got up and made my way over to Shanks with a frown on my face as I wondered what the feeling was. He looked over at me once I had reached him and asked, "What's wrong Kai?"

"I felt something odd coming from the west," I say causing him to blink.

"What do you mean, 'odd'?" He asked.

"It felt like pulsations...metal pulsations," I say with a shake of my head, "I can't feel it very well because it's coming from the water...I can't pinpoint it,"

"I see," He murmured before saying, "Tell me if you feel it getting closer, okay?"

"Sure, but what could it be?"

"A submarine," He answered causing me to stare at him, "They aren't used often by anyone, but divers and people looking for treasures under the ocean. They usually use them as places of research or quick ways to get to Fishman island,"

I nod and took a seat next to the nearby railing. I closed my eyes and made a small connection to the ocean through my powers. The pulsing wasn't getting closer, but it seemed to be following...us. What the hell? I wonder why...maybe their treasure seekers and want to raid the ships we sink after battle...good luck with that. I cut the link when I started to feel weak and yawned slightly. I told Shanks my thoughts and he gained a look of contemplation on his face before telling me to head up to the crows nest. I did so and took a small nap...

* * *

Small time skip

* * *

I woke to the sound of fighting and curse lightly. I jump down into the chaos and found those men in white boiler suits and hats fighting Shanks crew. I growl under my breath and lept into battle. I used water and Ice to make them slip up while I fought them using my daggers. I sent them back to their ship with ease using my power over wind. I grin at as I got into a deadlock with a man that had a black helmet on. We clash and I comment, "You're pretty good."

"You're not to bad yourself," He panted, "What's your name?"

"Kaileara," I answer with a smirk, "You do realize that I can't let you win right?"

"Why's that?" He asked in confusion.

I trip him up causing him to lose his grip on his daggers. I toss them to the sub and held the man close as I whisper, "Secret!"

I toss him over after knocking him out when a group surrounded me. I cursed under my breath and fought against them when I felt the slash of a sword on my side. With a growl, I sent him back to the ship and continued to fight against the members of the attacking crew. A few moments later I got hit again. I glare at the man as blood slid down my side sluggishly. I sent him flying with a kick towards the yellow submarine. I was about to fight more of them when I heard, "Room."

Blue light surrounded me before I was dumped onto the ground next to a polar bear in a white suit. I stare at the odd sight before I heard Shanks yell, "KAILEARA!"

I jump up and ran towards him as most of the fighting stopped. I felt the same thing from before surround me and dump me into the arms of the polar bear. I curse lightly and struggle against the surprisingly strong bear while saying, "Let me go! I don't want to hurt something a fluffy and cute as you!"

I saw some people sweat drop at my comment just as I continued trying to get loose without harming the bear. I heard Shanks yell, "Let her go, Trafalgar!"

I heard a soft chuckle and look to the side of the bear...not struggling to stare at the man. He was tall and wore a fluffy white hat that had some brownish spots on it. He had a large nodachi in his grasp though it was leaned against his shoulder. He wore a black and canary yellow hoodie with the sneering jolly roger on the front He had spotted jeans as well. My fingers twitch...I want that hat...damn why does he have to have such a cool hat...maybe I can steal it...I was brought back to the conversation as the man said, "Sorry Redhair, but if she's important to you, I have to take her...plus her powers are interesting. Men let's withdraw...Farewell Shanks-ya."

I began to struggle and kick at the air to get free when I felt something prick my arm. I saw the man's smirking face as the bear carried me to the sub. I began to lose consciousness as Shanks yelled to let his...daughter go...daughter?...it has to be the drugs since he's never called me that before...even if I wanted him too...damn I should be paying attention to where we're going...fuck can't stay awake...I passed out without another thought.

**Well that's the end of the first chapter. Hope you liked it**


	3. The prison

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece**

**Yeah I'm starting a new story and it won't be cannon compliant...well for the most part.**

Chapter two: The prison

I woke up on a bed in a metal room. I groaned as pain sang through my head like a beating drum. I wince as my side flared up in pain for a few seconds when I began to move. I sat up with a small groan before I looked around. I slowly got up and winced at the cold that shot up through my feet...damn it's cold...it's also pulsing lightly...hm where the hell am I...I walk over to the window to see fish swim by and realize I was underwater in that sub...well fuck Shanks is going to kill me when I get free...Hm maybe he won't after all this isn't my fault...kinda. I jump when I heard the door open and saw the man...Trafalgar was it?... walk in with the polar bear. I glare at him and tried to transform only for the pain in my head and side to stop me. I heard a chuckle as I try to stay on my feet from the pain. I glare at the man as he spoke, "You're an odd one. Not many humans are able to wake up not to mention stand up so soon after the sedative I gave you is administered. What's your name?"

I glare at him and stay quiet causing him to chuckle again while motioning the bear forward. The bear padded forward and poked me causing me to stare at him. He spoke in the human language as he said, "My name is Bepo and he's captain Trafalgar Law...what's yours?"

Fuck he's too cute...why must men know that cute things affect me so?...damn he's staring at me... I groan softly and mumble, "Kaileara. My name is Kaileara."

"What was that?" The man, Law asked with a slight smirk on his face.

I glare at him and say, "Not happening Bastard."

He chuckled before beckoning the bear to follow him outside. The bear, Bepo waved before following his captain. I was about to move towards the door when it was locked...damn it's locked from the outside...fuck this is going to take a while. I took a seat on the floor and curl up into a ball. I press my face into the cool metal and nearly sigh as relief ran through me. I looked at my side and saw that it was bandaged...hm why would they take care of my wounds? I am a prisoner why did they do that when they could have killed me?...oh well I can't complain because they did that though I'm hungry...maybe I should annoy them until I get something to eat...nah it can wait until I sleep some more...feels nice here...I think i'll stay awhile...

* * *

Time skip

* * *

I woke to the smell of something and feeling something poke my cheek. I open an eye and saw Bepo retracting his claw. I blink sleepily until I saw the bowl of soup in his paw. I sniff the odd scent and ask, "What's that?"

"Chowder," Bepo answered, "I thought you would be hungry,"

My stomach growled causing me to blush lightly and Bepo laughed. I slowly sat up while holding back the wince that threatened to appear as pain lanced through my head and side...though it's not as bad as before. I took the soup and smelled it again and wondered what was in it. I brought the spoon up to my face and took a bite of the chowder...almost spitting it out from the nasty taste...how in the fuck does something taste this bad...it tastes worse than Luffy's attempt to cook boar...I grimace and almost shove the bowl away as I swallowed before asking, "Bepo how long have I been here?"

"A week," He answered causing me to grimace, "You slept for about 4 days after captain and I left you,"

Okay that explains why I'm so hungry...damn I slept long than I thought I did...I shook my head and ate the soup while trying to force it down. Bepo took the soup bowl and I asked, "Why exactly am I here Bepo?"

"Captain was interested in your power as well as your relationship with Shanks," He answered causing me to nod.

"I see thank you for telling me," I say before curling back up.

"You're going to sleep again?" He questioned as he stood up.

"Yeah," I nod sleepily with a shrug, "When I use my powers a lot and when I get injured, I sleep a lot. Night Bepo,"

I curl back up and fell asleep...I forgot to ask him about the bandages...oh well it can wait until the next time I see him

* * *

Time skip

* * *

I glared at the bowl of soup on the ground...nope I will not touch that disgusting excuse for chowder. I push it away from me and move towards the window...nope I will not touch the damn thing...lesson learned from the first time...who the hell cooked that? It almost made me want to eat Luffy's cooking and even that made me sick as a dog...damn the man who did should be tied up and tossed into the sea. I heard the door opening and the shuffling of feet as well as a sigh. I turn to see the bear staring at the bowl. I asked, "Who made the soup? because I will not touch it not even if you tried to force me. I would rather go hungry."

I heard him laugh as he picked up the bowl and began to leave he said, "Shachi made it. I'll go tell the captain."

"Wait," I begged causing him to turn to me, "I was wondering why someone bandaged my wounds when you could have left me to die. So why?"

I saw him nod, "Captain's like that sometimes. He's interested in what you can do so he bandaged your wounds...I'm also wonder about what you can do."

I shrug, "Can't do much being wounded...well that's a lie, but...I don't want to reveal much...after all we aren't exactly friends," He nodded causing me to smile, "and I still don't know about what I can do fully, so your captains guess is as good as mine," He nodded and shifted the full bowl causing me to say, "Tell your captain that it makes my youngest brothers attempt to cook boar meat taste like the best damn thing you'll ever eat...trust me when I say that...and Luffy made me as sick as a dog...damn it was bad...tell your captain that Shachi deserves to be tied up and tossed into the sea for his mediocre cooking skills."

I heard him laugh as he left...hm maybe it isn't so bad, but...damn now this guy is making me sorry for his crew having to eat that soup...fuck why does he have to make me interested in finding out what he wants to know...oh well it's not like I'm in any shape to escape...not that I could because we're under water...the things that happen to me sometimes...I shrug as I took a seat on the bed and looked around boredly...hm wonder what I can do...I still need to get back at them for taking me...I wonder what would happen if I started screaming one day..why not when I wake up after all it's boring...hm, but what could I do because screaming will just be exhausting...hm i'll improvise and use my clones when I get tired and have my ears silenced so I can't hear anything...yup I'll start tomorrow.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

I sat in my bed as Bepo left with an empty plate. I had asked him if Law would let me walk around or something and he said no. I growl under my breath before whispering, "Sorry about your ears Bepo, but I'm bored as fucking hell."

I then began to scream insults and shit. I did it for over an hour before switching with my clone. We howled and roared causing a bunch of noises. We did this for a whole day...damn they are idiots. I was screaming again when the door was thrown open and something hit my neck. I fell to the ground as I was sedated...so the bastard can't go a full day without sleep...hehe...

* * *

Time skip Three weeks

* * *

I stared at the window as quiet as a mouse. For three weeks, I have been screaming with my clones. I had to be sedated a number of times just so the crew and Law could sleep. Now they were tip toeing when they neared my room, almost as if they were afraid I would start screaming again. I laid down after a few moment's as they finished passing and almost giggle at the thought of them being scared...they did kidnap me, so I would make their lives a living hell if I had too. I heard the door open and Bepo walk in. I felt sorry for the bear. He had to listen to my screams and see me refuse to eat. I didn't want to see something so cute as him to be sad, but sacrifices must be made. I stared at the ceiling and heard him sigh before he asked, "Will you eat these?"

I turned my head and saw that they were rice cakes...damn I wanted to eat, but no. I wouldn't eat those...after all there's no telling what the dark doctor did to them. I shook my head and stared up at the ceiling blankly. The thought caused me to almost slip into the memories I hid in the deepest part of my mind. I shiver slightly as the door closed and curl into myself. Why now? Why do they try to surface now? Law had done nothing other than kidnap me...so why? Why do they surface?...those thoughts whirled through my head for a long time before the door slammed open. I didn't move until I felt stop a few feet away from me. I tried to clear my mind of the memories and almost sigh when their gone. I sat up and turn to stare at him without blinking. He stared at me for a few moments and I take the time to really take a look at him. He had black hair and a small bearded thingy. His eyes were a deep stormy grey that had cunning and something else buried in them. He had black tattoo's on his hands and the word, 'death' tattooed on one of them. He seemed to snap out of what he was thinking as he grabbed my arm. I felt a small spark go up my arm and wondered what it meant...oh well where is he taking me...hm it could be the infirmary after all he could be trying to kill me now...hm maybe the kitchens...or maybe the galley?...hm he seems kinda pissed though he's so calm. We passed various members of his crew that stared at me in shock. I map out the way so I know where my room is just in case something happens. He dragged me through a pair of double doors and into a room with many tables and chairs. He pushed me into a table and someone set a bowl of the chowder in front of me. I stare at the bowl before looking at Law with a raised eyebrow. He ordered, "Eat it!"

I made it look like I was contemplating what he said before I shifted to the side and turned away from the bowl of shit. He growled and push the bowl towards me causing me to shift the other way. This continued for a while before I was sitting on the ground in the lotus position while staring at the man. He growled and grabbed me by the scruff causing me to tense...damn it this guy won't stop ordering me around and man handling me. I growl under my breath just as he shoved me towards the table. I moved quickly and time seemed to slow down as I sent the bowl flying. His grip loosened from the shock of the moment and I used that opening to take off. I made it to the door as all hell broke loose. I slammed the door shut and created a group of clones before sending them off with one standing next to me. She nodded with a grin causing me to smile back. I used my power over shadow to slink back to my room. I had just taken a seat when the clone I left at the door popped and the memories came to me...

* * *

Memories

* * *

_Law opened the door with a bang and my clone grinned like the cheshire cat. He stomped up to my clone and stated in a deadly calm voice, "What do you think you're doing?"_

_My clone's smile widened even more as she said, "Why I'm getting revenge for you kidnapping me...after all I wouldn't be me if I didn't get revenge."_

_"Why you little-" He reached for my clone only for his hands to faze through her neck, "What the-"_

_My clone grinned and said, "Look, but do not touch. I am but a clone. Have fun finding the real me!"_

_My clone jumped back and burst into clouds..._

* * *

End of Memories

* * *

I let out a sigh just as the door opened slowly. I didn't even have to glance back to know it was Bepo. He trotted up to me before taking a seat next to me as the chaos ragged outside. He didn't say a thing as my clones popped. I mapped the layout of the sub in my mind as I heard yells of, "She isn't here!", "Where could she be?", "Damn how did she get passed me?", and finally as well as my favorite, "Damn it the captain's so pissed! How the hell was she here while also in the mess? I mean this is seriously creepy!". I snort and mumbled, "You deserve it for kidnapping me!"

He finally spoke and asked, "Why?"

"Why what?" I murmur.

"Why did you do that in the galley?" He asked causing me to sigh.

The ship fell silent as my clones all disappeared. I knew the door was open and the pipes would allow everyone to hear us...why not it's not like I'm going to live long...I shook my head and stared at the ceiling as I began, "I don't like being ordered around or manhandled. Few people are allowed to do it and only because they have my utmost trust. The first is Shanks because he's like a dad to me. Makino because she's like a mother to me and took care of me when she could have left me for dead. Mihawk because he's been teaching me to wield a sword...and because he's another father figure to me. Then theres my younger brother Luffy..."

"Why do you allow your younger brother to order you around?" Bepo asked causing me to smile more rosly as I lay back against the floor.

"Because," I started, "He's my captain...and I made him two promises. I won't say what they were, but so long as I live I'll do my best to make them come true. I also made one to Shanks as well. All four of them are really important to me with Luffy being the most important...after all it's because of him I'm here...Luffy did more to me than most would do and he didn't even know me. Luffy, Shanks, Makino, Ace, and Sabo were the only ones to give a damn about me when I was a child...sure there was Lucky Roo and the others, but still those five gave a damn about me and became family..."

"Where were your parents?" He asked in a soft voice causing me to stare at the ceiling blankly.

I shuddered slightly as memories appear and I began to speak, "I don't know where my mother was...if she was even alive...I heard her sing a few times...she had a nice voice...I don't even know what she looks like. The man I call father however can go die and get sent to the deepest ring of hell!" I growl as the memories flash past my eyes, "He hated me for no fates damned reason...sure I could speak to animals before I ate my devil fruit, but still..." I shook my head, "I never got any scars from anything he did to me...except one...I don't even remember what I did, but he was so angry...He whipped me and stabbed me multiple times for hours or days...I pleaded for him to stop..begging him to stop yet he didn't...I remember almost dying, but the bastard had me kept alive...in the end I ran away when I was five years old," I heard a soft sob and look to see Bepo crying causing me to snap out of my memories, "Hey now don't you be crying sweet heart," I wrapped the bear in a hug as I tried to get him to stop, "It's not like we're friends...after all I'm probably going to die after all the chaos I caused," I smile grimly at the thought, "You shouldn't care about what I've been through...even though I would love to be friends with a cutie like you," I felt him hug me tightly, "What-"

"I want to be friends!" The bear exclaimed causing me to laugh.

He seemed stunned and I shook my head, "I would love to be friends..."

I trail off as the memories faded away. I felt sleepy and realized that Ace, Luffy, and Garp had gotten me with their Narcolepsy...fuck...so soft...why must Bepo be so soft...

* * *

Time skip

* * *

I felt the soft gate of someone walking with me in their arms. I knew it was Bepo from the scent and wondered what was going on. I blearily opened my eyes and stare at the bear. He looked down and smiled at me, "I'm glad you're awake...you fell asleep so fast."

I shrug lightly as I say, "I do that sometimes...Ace, Luffy, and Luffy's grandfather Garp have Narcolepsy and sometimes I fall asleep at the most random times...though I am not as bad as Ace...He can fall asleep doing anything even eating...it's kinda creepy sometimes..." I shook my head before I asked, "Where are we going?"

"Captain needs to check your bandages," I froze at that causing Bepo to look at me in concern, "What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath and shudder lightly, "I don't trust people to look after me when I don't know them...I've had bad experiences with doctors and..."

I shook my head lightly and burry my face in Bepo's boiler suit. The bear looked at me with concern as I shiver. I felt him turn around and was surprised when He set me on my bed. I let him pull me close so that my head was in his lap. I stare at him with shock and he gave me a smile, "It's alright. Captain's diffrent than any other doctor," I shrug lightly and mentally wince at the pain as Bepo asked, "What's your favorite animal?"

I felt a small smile appear on my face, "I like all diffrent kinds, but my absolute favorite has to be wolves. They're the easiest animal for me to transform into...after all their beings of the moon."

"What do you mean?" Bepo asked causing me to smile softly.

"Wolves were the first children of the moon," I say as I remembered what I've red and been told, "Long ago the spirits of the moon gathered. They wished to create a being that could sing their songs and be their representative on the earth. They wanted to because the other spirit's had already done the same. The first spirit of the moon, lady Lunaria said that they would pool together their power and let it shape itself. They did so on the fullest moon and the wolf's body was created. Lunaria's sister spirit, Barisa gave the wolf it's songs. Lunaria gave the wolf it's freedom. Lunaria's brother spirit Gunther, gave the wolf it's eyes. Gunther's child, Vermilion gave the wolf it's pelt. Each of the other spirits gave the wolf a gift and when the wolf was finished, it's fur was the color of the moon with dark as night markings like crescent moons and the like. The wolf was sent to earth as the first child of the moon, but Lunaria could tell the wolf was lonely. She went down to her child and asked the wolf what it wanted. It cried for a mate...someone to hear it's song and stay by it's side. Lunaria granted the wolf it's mate and soon wolves appeared in all diffrent colors. The first wolves names were Bast and Fenrir..."

I trail off as I got sleepy and struggled to stay awake. I felt Bepo's claws weave themselves through my hair and fell asleep.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

I noticed that I wasn't in my room/prison and saw that I was in the infirmary. I got up and saw that the bandages on my side was changed. I glance around curiously and found a door cracked open. I got off the table and walked over to the door silently. I peaked inside to find Law with his head on his desk, asleep. I was shocked to see that he looked...almost like a child. I nearly giggle at the thought before I moved back to the bed. I saw Bepo walk in and pressed my fingers to my lips. He got the message and beckoned me to follow him. We left the room and I made sure there wasn't a sound. We went to my room and Bepo asked, "Why did you want to be quiet?"

"Law was asleep and looked too innocent for me to wake," I say shrugging and at his surprised look I shrug, "I have a heart and I can tell that he doesn't get much sleep...after all I usually have the same problem,"

"Really?" He asked causing me to nod.

"Yup," I answer and took a seat on my bed, "I used to have to be on guard because of the man I had to call father. The habit stayed and didn't diminish. The only time when I sleep so frequently is when I'm hurt or really comfortable with the people I'm around,"

"You're not mad that I took you to captain after you fell asleep...are you?" He asked causing me to chuckle.

"Nah," I saw as I leaned back and stared at the ceiling, "Makino used to do the same thing...it reminds me of Dawn island..."

"Is that where you come from?" He asked.

"It's in the east blue...and yeah," I say with a shrug, "I used to live in the Gao kingdom..."

He saw my reluctance to speak more about Gao and asked, "What was your life like with your adoptive family?"

"Crazy," I answer with a small smile, "Luffy and Ace would always be fighting about things and Sabo would just shake his head...They think Sabo's dead though I know he's not,"

"How do you know?" He asked causing me to smile softly.

"It's an ability I have," I answer,"I can feel those I love and tell whether they're in danger or not. I can feel them on the edge of my senses no matter what...it's kinda weird, but useful,"

"I'll say," I heard him chuckle and smile softly, "Tell me more, please,"

"Well Luffy's the youngest of us. Ace and Sabo are the same age as me...we're 20 while Luffy is 17," I shook my head with a laugh, "Luffy always got pissed at me when I called him a pup...I always do because he's younger than me. It's kinda weird ya know?" I shook my head, "I never really understood it, but to me Luffy will always be a pup because he's my younger brother...and acts like an idiot...hell if he hadn't acted like an idiot, we may not even have met,"

"Why's that?" Bepo asked and I was about to answer when the door was opened.

Law walked in and I blink at seeing him. His hair was in disarray and his hat wasn't on his head. His clothes were rumpled and his nodachi was missing...he looked kinda cute. He spotted us before asking, "What are you two doing?"

"Talking," I answer before sighing lightly, "I have to thank you for bandaging my wound..." I could see his shock from the small widening of his eyes before I turn to Bepo, "Don't you have first mate duty's to do?"

He nodded and said, "I forgot. I better get going."

I nod, "I'll see you later Bepo," I wave before looking at Law with my head cocked to the side, "Is there something you need?"

I saw him overcome his shock before he asked, "Is there a reason why you heal faster than normal people?"

I snort at the word, 'normal', before I say, "It comes from my devil fruit I guess...and being normal would suck...being weird is better."

"You consider yourself weird?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and smirk causing me to shrug.

"I guess...but who is normal anyway?" I question aloud, "Normal is boring and we're pirates...so we have to be weird in some way...I'm also a sadist..." I trail off before blinking and asking, "Is there anything else?"

"No," He said before leaving.

I watched him leave and wonder why the man seemed so...interesting.

**Done for now. Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	4. The boredom

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece**

**Yeah I'm starting a new story and it won't be cannon compliant...well for the most part.**

Chapter three: The boredom

I sat on the floor of my room and stared at the ceiling in boredom. I sighed before I began to play with my water powers. I took the water from the air and turned it into orbs before freezing them. I started juggling them just as the door opened. I heard a small gasp come from Bepo and said, "I'm bored...so fucking bored...so I'm messing with my powers...well the ones I can access at the moment."

"What fruit did you eat?" Came the curious voice of Law.

I blink before looking at him as the orbs of ice turned into jagged needle like projectiles. I stare at him for a few moments before saying, "The Luna Luna fruit. It gave me a shit load of things, but also a shit load of weaknesses."

"Like what?" Law asked as he came into the room.

"Well for one While I can use my powers under water and I'm not as weak to sea water...I can't shift or do anything big," I shrug lightly before continuing, "I can't use my big guns unless I'm willing to pay the price meaning I am weak for a while or something...hm what else," I try to think of something else, "Oh yeah I can't shift forms when I'm injured or else it hurts like a bitch and I can't keep the form long..." I shook my head slightly before I continued, "I also have enhanced senses that suck sometimes because their intenseness and all that...hm let's see...that's about all I know at the moment,"

I changed my ice into a large two tailed ice kitsune that looks around curiously before focusing on me. I lightly scratch under it's ear as I waited for Law to speak...hm let's see he has a few tattoo's that look like there could be more...hm I wonder what the others look like and who did them?...Maybe I should get some...yeah that would be cool. He spoke after a few minutes, "What is that?"

"A kitsune...well it's an ice spirit inside a vessel that I made," I say and upon seeing his questioning stare I shrug, "Spirits follow me around...well most do. Spirit's of death usually don't because I don't normally do anything with the dead. A kitsune is a creature known to be mischievous and excellent thieves. They are also children of the moon though they were created with the help of other spirits so their kinda the child of all the spirits..." I trail off as the Ice spirit shattered once I let go of the power holding it here, "Kitsune's are my second favorite animal due to their nature being similar to mine when I want to cause chaos,"

He seemed to be thinking so I created a cyclone of wind and water before moving it about. The cyclone jumped into the air and spiraled about the room before bursting into diffrent animals. The wind took the form of hawks and phoenix's. The water took the forms of dragons and dolphin's. I smile softly as they interacted and played about. Law spoke after a few minutes. He asked, "How long can you keep them here?"

I blink before shrugging, "Never really tried to find a limit before...if I had to guess maybe an hour to two at most...I'm used to creating more than one or just creating one to defend me for a fight...let's see the longest that I've ever kept one was thirty minutes and only because a group of marine's wouldn't stop pestering me..." I shook my head at the image, "I had created a wolf made of multiple elements that kept the marines at bay while I killed them off or sent them away from me...It was a bad day for them...and me. I'm usually more careful, but I guess staying up for three days straight can't improve my chances with being successful..."

"What were you doing?" He asked, "And why were you awake for three days straight?"

I shrug and say, "I was pickpocketing and stealing from a marine base...let's see..." I flinch at the memory that surfaced, "I had told my adoptive grandfather...well he's Luffy's grandfather, but he's kinda like mine when he isn't trying to get us to become marines," I shudder at the childhood memories, "Let's see I had told him that I was going to join the marine's-"

"But you're a pirate," He commented causing me to smirk.

"I am, but I was in the area and I wanted to have some fun as well as steal from people," I shrug at the look on his face, "I was also very bored and I had overheard some marine's talking about how the higher ups kept alcohol in their office's and stuff. I wanted to check it out so I told Garp I was going to join the marine's. He was so happy that he brought out some liquor and we drank. I have a high alcohol tolerance, so by the time he passed out I was only lightly buzzed. I left his office after taking a bunch of interesting things. I traveled through the base and went through the diffrent offices while gathering interesting stuff. I even raided Smoker's office...did you know he keeps a picture of someone I think is his girlfriend...I'm getting of topic aren't I?" I ask causing him to nod with an amused smirk to which I counter with a roll of my eyes, "Let's see...ah yes after I finished raiding the various offices and stuff I headed back to Garp's office and wrote him a letter as well as giving him something...can't remember what...a drawing or something...after that I returned to Shanks...well I was returning to Shanks when a bunch of marine's showed up...it was a long three days..."

"Why were you awake for three days straight?" He asked again causing me to shrug.

"I have insomnia though sometimes I have bouts of Narcolepsy," I saw his look of shock, "Luffy, Ace, and Garp have it and since I was around them during my childhood it popped up...though Luffy doesn't act like he has it..."

I saw his surprise and shrug before turning to my creations that started to spar in mid air...hm maybe I should do that more often with the spirits that appear the most...let's see I need to work with wind to make it more stable when attacking whereas the water needs to become a bit more chaotic...okay let's see how they do with some other elements thrown in. I created a bunch of lightning and fire creatures and a deadly dance began as Ice was thrown into the mix. The lightning creatures took the forms of wolves and horses. The fire creatures chose dragons and phoenixes. The Ice creatures chose wolves and tigers. I watch in amusement as they attack and the wolves seemed to be teaming up with the dragons and phoenixes to knock out the competition before they split off into their own groups while lazily attacking each other. I snicker softly as a phoenix knocked out a dragon by just rushing at it and lightly tapping it with it's beak. I heard a snort just as Law asked, "Which Marine base was it?"

"Marineford," I answered and upon hearing his sharp intake of breath, I glanced at him, "What's up?"

"You stole from Marineford!" He exclaimed as his cool was suddenly lost...from the fact that I did it or something else I do not know, "How in the hell is that possible?"

I snicker softly for losing his composure...hell if I hadn't done it, I would be acting like him, causing him to glare at me. I shrug as my spirits bow lightly and disappear, "Truthfully I think it was pure luck and skill...though it helps to have a marine for family...there are very few marines that actually don't bother me too much...they're fun to fight as well..."

He eyed me for a few moment's to see if I was joking or not before nodding. He seemed to be contemplating something while watching me, so I started drumming my fingers on my legs and humming a small song as I waited for him to finish thinking. I didn't have to wait long until he asked, "What do you like to do?"

I blink before looking at him in curiosity, "Is this an actual question or just bullshit to pass the time?"

"Does it matter?" He asked causing me to shake my head.

"Nope," I say, "Though if it's bullshit, I'll just come up with bullshit answers and leave you to figure out if I'm telling the truth or not,"

I saw him chuckle and shrug before he said, "I am actually curious," I waited for the next part and he seemed to catch on, "And I'm bored."

"Ah," I gave him a look of sympathy, "Boredom can do that to people...let's see I like drawing and working with my hands...I also like creating seals and various animals out of things...hm what else...I like to read diffrent books though fantasy is a big part of what I like though I do like challenging books like Medical stuff or Hawki.I like to sit in the moonlight and watch the stars while listening to the sea tell her stories,"

"The sea?" He questioned.

"Yeah if you listen hard enough you can hear the voice of the sea," I answer with a small smile, "Devil fruit users can hear it better than most, since our fruits come from the sea...they are her treasures after all. She's sings songs of great battles and historical things that have happened in her. She tells you her deepest secrets and will listen to you as you speak of yours. I've often heard that the reason we are so weak to seawater is because she calls to us...pleading for us to return to her..hell even with normal water our bodies can hear her instinctively,"

"Where did you hear this?" He asked causing me to laugh.

"The sea shares her secret with me when I listen," I answer causing him to snort, "Laugh all you want, but it's true,"

"You know a lot of stories than?" It was more of a statement than a question.

I nod, "Yeah, but not all of them are from the sea. I can see spirits if I want to and I hear their murmurs most nights. I've always had that ability, but my devil fruit enhanced it...animals can hear the spirits and the sea though they usually don't show it because they have grown used to the constant voices..."

"When don't you hear them?" He asked causing me to shrug.

"When I'm with someone," I saw the look he was giving me and the question he was going to ask, "Not like sleeping with them...well not the part where you have sex or anything along those lines...Luffy usually sleeps next to me and helps me block out the constant voices...I can't hear the spirits on this sub that much because the sea is all around us and I hear her voice mostly...though the Ice spirits follow me constantly..."

"What was the first spirit you met?"

"An Ice spirit by the name of Yukina," I smile at the memory, "She usually takes the form of a wolf...though she also likes taking the form of a tiger. I met her brother Winter a few days after. Winter likes to take the form of a leopard though dragons are his second...hm what else...I met a forest spirit by the name of Bruno. He likes to take the form of a bear or an ox. I've met a lot of spirits though those three are the closest...I like the ice spirits though the moon spirits are amazing,"

"Moon spirits?" I saw his questioning gaze and shrug.

"Moon spirits are rare though not because of their numbers. They usually stay within the lands of the moon though when the moon rises on it's fullest night, they come out to play," I smirk slightly at the memory of meeting the spirits, "I met the head spirit by accident on a full moon when I was a child...about a month after I met Yukina. The spirit was wandering around a grove of trees I had never seen before. I had been drawn to the grove because of the scent it was giving off..." I shook my head, "I bumped into her as I was looking around and she seemed surprised. We talked and I found out her name was Luna. I met up with her on every full moon I could because she told me so many amazing stories..."

"So you like listening to stories?"

"Yup," I popped the 'p' and nearly grin, "It's one of the many things I do to stave off boredom. It works most of the time, but it still gets boring. I like switching this up,"

He stood up causing me to look at him in curiosity as he began to leave...he must have something to do..oh well there goes my source of entertainment. I shook my head and began to play with my elements before I got bored and tired. I fell asleep listening to the sound of the sea as we moved beneath her waves.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

I sat with closed eyes as I meditated until the sound of the door opening caused me to break from my trance. I shook my head and looked at Bepo as he walked in. In his hands, he held a thick book, a notebook, and case of something that smelled like charcoal. I smile at the bear as I say, "Hi Bepo. How are you and what's all that?"

He smiled at me, "Good afternoon Kai," I grin at the use of my nickname, "I've been good. The captain thought it would be a good idea to keep you out of trouble, so he had me bring this stuff."

He placed them on the bed and I bounce over from my seat on the floor. I look at the book and almost squeal...how in the world had Law gotten it? I've been looking for that book for years! I turn to Bepo and ask while pointing at the book, "Bepo where did Law get that from?"

He looked confused as he glanced down at the book, "He got it during a raid. What's so special about it?"

I nearly gasp in horror at the fact he didn't know about it before I remembered that books like this are so rarely seen, they've faded into the background and are almost never talked about. I sigh and say, "This book is one of the rarest book out there because it holds stories from a time long since past. I've only seen mentions of it...but to see it here of all places...to be able to read it is amazing. Law is one lucky man to have found it..." I trail off and shook my head, "Tell him I said thank you when you see him again. I was getting so very bored and boredom and I do not mix."

He seemed slightly stunned before nodding. I took a seat and opened the book on it's first page before I was locked into the stories. Tales of Hero's and pirates...Ninja and dragons...demons and hunters...beings of magic and darkness. I only stopped to eat and bathe before I went back to reading. I finished the book in a week and was almost sad to give it to Bepo when I was done. He was so shocked when I did as he brought me my lunch that he asked, "Did you really read this whole book in a week?"

I nod with an easygoing smile, "Yeah. Books like this are one in a million and are made to keep the readers attention. I'm going to get some sleep after I eat since I haven't slept in a while..."

"Wait you haven't slept for a week?" He asked causing me to nod, "How?"

"It happens when I get caught up in stuff," I shrug, "I've done it before, but I'll be fine and dandy in a few days,"

I began to eat and Bepo asked questions. I answered them though in all honesty I could barely keep my eyes open. I slowly fell asleep mid sentence and my meal fell to the floor. It crashed to the ground as Bepo walked over to me with the book lying forgotten on the small table by the bed. He grabbed me just as I slowly started to fall forward and the only reason I was even aware of it was because I was in the state between awareness and darkness. The door opened and Law's scent filled the room. He spoke in an even tone though the lingering shock could be heard just barely, "Bepo what happened and what's wrong with Kaileara-ya?"

"She fell asleep while talking to me," Bepo answered as he lowered me onto the bed, "The tray fell out of her lap and ended up on the floor,"

"Why did she fall asleep?" Law asked and came closer until he was next to Bepo, "She is still injured yes, but I thought she was past the stage where she couldn't stay awake long,"

"She's been awake for a week captain," Bepo answered causing Law to breath in sharply.

I felt a warm and calloused hand touch my forehead as Law asked, "How and why?"

"She was so entrapped with the book you gave her that she could do nothing else," Bepo answered and when Law did speak he added, "She said that it's nothing to be worried abou-"

"Nothing to be worried about?" Law cooly demanded, "She stayed up for a week without rest when she should have been sleeping,"

"Captain," Bepo murmured causing Law to stop talking, "Sorry...She said that she's done it before when she get's caught up in things. She said that she'll be okay in a few days,"

"Why exactly would she stay awake so long?" Law questioned as he began to take my vitals, "I mean what's so interesting about that book?"

"She says that it's a one in a million book," Bepo stated, "She said it was so rare that she's only been able to read about it. Captain she said that you were a lucky man to have found it...she seemed so shocked to have even seen it,"

Law was quiet for a while and his hand rested on the pillow causing it to dip slightly. I murmured a soft curse from the feeling of my head sliding forward and curl into a ball with my head falling to the bed. I heard a soft chuckle from both before Law said, "I want to know more...Bepo tell the men that I'll be busy for a while...tell Cyrus that I am not to be disturbed."

"Alright captain, but what island should we head to next?" Bepo asked.

"I believe that it would be best for us to allow the men to choose. Tell them that it has to be a place to restock and not a place to meet girls," Law said causing Bepo to laugh and before he left the room...Law stood where he was and I could feel his gaze on me, "You are one odd girl," He murmured softly and I felt his hand brush against my hair, "One moment you act like you hate me and the next you act like you like me. You're both interesting and aggravating at the same time...How can you look so innocent when you aren't...how can you act so carefree when your past is so bloody and full of pain? What exactly has caused you to become the way you are...who caused you to become this way?" I heard a rustling of fabric as I shifted slightly and he moved away from me, "Who exactly are you Kaileara-ya?"

I murmur sleepily as Luffy's face appeared in my minds eye. He was grinning and laughing with a green haired man and a few other people...he was safe...or relatively safe, "Luffy...Luffy...safe...little brother safe..."

I heard Law chuckle as he began to walk back over to me. I felt his fingers brush against my hair again as he said, "Luffy...where have I heard that name before?...he's your adoptive little brother and yet I there's more to it than that...What exactly has he done to become your captain?...what makes you loyal to him?"

I felt a warm spark travel from where his skin touched mine. I curl closer and heard another chuckle before a shrill sound echoed through the air. I heard Law curse and felt my body wake up enough for me to open my eyes. I look at Law in confusion just as the sub shook violently to the left. I ended up almost tumbling off the bed as Law crashed right next to me. I let out a groan and murmur, "What the fucks going on?"

"I would like to know that as well," He said from his place next to me.

I slowly got up and used Haki to stand still. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked over to the wall and press my hand against the metal. I ignored all that was happening around me and felt the rage of a beast...the rage of a sea king. I open my eyes and turn to Law, "Sea king and a pissed one at that...I think I can help with getting us out of this without dying..."

"How?" He demanded as he stood up.

I ignore the tone and say, "I have a way with animals...sea kings were almost always near Dawn and I managed to learn a lot about them. I think I can calm it down...I just need to be outside."

I could tell he didn't want to trust me, but as the sub jerked to the side again he nodded. We slowly made our way out of the room and I followed him up to the control room where Bepo stood with a...transvestite?..oh well It's not the worst I've seen. I shook my head as Bepo stumbled over to me and I steadied him as Law gave orders. When the sub surfaced, we made our way to the door outside and I felt his hand on my shoulder. He gave me a harsh stare as he hissed, "If this doesn't work..."

"I'll kill it," I murmur before smirking at his shocked look, "I would rather not die yet thank you very much. I won't let Bepo die either,"

I made my way onto the deck just as the sea king surfaced. It was a large wolf like sea king that was a soft grey color. It's golden eyes glared down at me as it howled, "_More have come to harm Grey! More have come to harm my babies and me!"_

My eyes widen upon hearing that and I shook my head at the sea king. I approached her causing her to glare and roar as the waves violently shook the sub. I spoke in a murmuring voice, full of calm and serenity even as my heart hammered in my chest, "_Wolf of the sea...We are not here to harm you or thine childes. We are just passing through. I give you my word...we are just passing through."_

She seemed shocked and actually listened to my words before the water stilled. I listened as she spoke, "_Humans no harm my babies and me?...Humans always attack and hate...but you understand...how do you know the noble tongue?"_

I felt relief fill me, but knew that if I said the wrong thing she would attack. I nod as I said, "_we shall not harm you if you don't try to kill us. I understand you because of a gift my mother bestowed upon me,"_ She had to be the one...after all the bastard couldn't speak to or understand animals, "_We are just passing through...please quell your rage oh noble wolf of the sea."_

She nodded after a few moment's before disappearing under the waves. I felt as she left and let out a sigh of relief only to gasp when sea water splashed against me. I shivered silently as She rose once more with something in her mouth. She hung her head over me and dropped it. I caught the sudden weight and stared at the rather large egg. It was crystal blue with gold and silver designs covering it. I stare at it as she said, "_Take care of mine youngest child...keep them safe...as you are meant too..."_

I stare in shock as she disappeared beneath the waves without a sound. The egg seemed to pulse in my hands that seemed numb. Shakily I sent the egg to a pocket space before I returned to the sub. Law's eyes were on me and I wondered if he would ask about the egg. I shook that thought away as I said, "She won't be bothering us anymore, but we should leave quickly just in case."

I felt a hand at my throat and Law's eyes glaring at me as he hissed, "Do not order me around!"

I nod stiffly not even caring about the hand at my throat. He seemed surprised as I said, "Then don't try to order me around. Do as you like...I don't care."

His hand went slack and I walked back to my room before collapsing on my bed. I fell asleep without another thought as the week caught up with me...why did he seem surprised that I didn't care about him having his hand at my throat...that _Man_ did worse...does he think I actually feared death?...perhaps he does, but I do not after all if something tried to hurt my Nakama I would give my life in a heart beat so they didn't die...my Nakama are my life after all...I shook my head as darkness consumed me and the world of Never Never came forth from the back of my mind...

**Okay that's all folks.**

**Review please!**

**Give me critiques and all that...**

**What will happen next time on the surgeon's wolf?**

**Well...we're going to see**


	5. The memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece**

**Okay here's the next chapter and please review**

Chapter four: The memories

I sat in the middle of my bed drawing a wolf...a wolf like the last only diffrent...I shook my head as I slowly filed it in. The markings were diffrent and it was a she-wolf. She seemed calmer than the male and seemed to be serene though darkness and loneliness stood out in her eyes...I violently shoved the drawing away once it was done...that wolf was me...or at least it used to be my favorite form, but why did I draw her...why now?..why after what happened?..I heard the door open and Bepo poked his head in. I saw his questioning gaze and heard him ask, "What's wrong Kai?"

I froze for a few seconds before I shrugged it off and sighed. I shrugged before saying, "Nothings wrong Bepo...just a stupid drawing."

I watched as he picked up the wolf and stared at it before saying, "This looks like a drawing Captain found..."

Upon hearing that I froze...Law found my drawing...damn that's...a big coincidence or someone wanted us to meet...nows not the time. I shook my head lightly before saying, "Really...I lost a drawing at a pirates island...after I got into a fight."

Bepo blinked before saying, "That's really weird...do you want this?"

I shook my head and he took the drawing before asking, "Captain wants to check on your wounds."

I froze for a few seconds before forcing myself to stay calm. I nod to Bepo and follow him to the infirmary where Law was looking over a file. He looked up and upon seeing us said, "Take a seat. I'll try to be quick."

I nod silently and took a seat. I lifted my shirt enough so that he could get to the bandages. He uncovered the wound and it looked a lot better. He poked the skin around the cut causing me to stiffen from the sudden contact...memories rushed into my mind and I jerk away from Law as they came...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_The doctors hands wandered around my wounds. His hands touching available skin causing me to flinch only to be smacked as he hissed, "Stay still you little brat."_

_I shivered and tried to get away only to be pulled back while my back sang in pain. Tear welled in my eyes as I flinched violently..._

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

"...leara breath," I was pressed against a firm chest and tried to follow the instruction, "In and out. Take slow deep breaths...just like that...keep doing that..."

I did as the calming voice said and soon was calm again. I realized that it was Law that I was leaning up against. I quickly moved away and mumbled a thank you. I could feel his eyes on me as I began to move towards the door. Just as I reached it, he asked, "What exactly-"

I shook my head violently as I walked out of the room. I knew he would try to get me to say something, but I didn't care. I ran to my room and fell to the floor as my heart raced...why did that have to happen?...why did I have to remember that?!...I shiver slightly as I moved to the far side of the room and curled up in a corner. My side ached, but I ignore it in favor of trying to lock those memories back up. I flinched when I felt a warm hand curl around my arm. I stiffen until Law's scent drifted into my nose and I relaxed slightly as he pulled me from the corner I was in. He was silent as he dragged me to my bed and had me sit down. I close my eyes just as he asked, "What exactly caused you to act like that?"

"Memories," I mumble as I curled up, "Memories that are usually kept under lock and key..." I trail off as the memories tried to surface and violently pushed them back, "The bastard...after nearly killing me and having me brought back from the brink...He picked _Him_..."

I kept my eyes closed as I tried to keep myself calm...memories that need to stay locked up were shoved away violently. I would have loved to never even think of those times again. Law spoke after a few minutes, "So you don't let anyone you don't trust to look after you...because of your fath-"

"That man was never my father!" I growled as I twisted violently to glare at the man sitting across from me, "From the minute my mother and I were seperated, He's hated me and has beat me everyday of my life until I ran away. Never ever think he was my father! Shanks and Mihawk are better men than he ever was..." I turn away from Law as I stood up and began to pace, "If I could have been born to anyone but _That_ _man,_ I would have been happy. I never asked to be born to nobles, but I was..." I trail off and shook my head, "But while I hate _That man's _guts and would rather see him in hell...I have to thank him after all I wouldn't have met Luffy and the others without running away..." I felt something wet and looked down to see my side bleeding through my shirt, "Fuck,"

I heard Law stand and watch him walk over. He paused right before me and said, "I'm going to have to see it in order to check if you made it worse."

I nod and lift the hem of my shirt enough for him to see it. The skin around it was red from the blood and I heard him sigh. I glanced at his face and asked, "What?"

"We'll need to head to the infirmary so I can do what I need to do," He said causing me to stiffen.

I relaxed my body and nodded as I let the shirt drop. He didn't say a word as we went back to the infirmary. Once there, He had me sit on the bed once more and I lifted my shirt again. He cleaned away the blood and I wince as he cleaned the wound. I watched as he did everything and for once my mind didn't conjure the images of my past. Once my injury was taken care of and bandaged, I asked, "Was it worse?"

He nodded, "It wasn't much, but you caused it to grow a bit wider. From what I can tell, It will heal in about a week or so with your advanced healing factor. I would rest as much as possible and keep as still as possible."

I frown before nodding and I got up again. I could tell he wanted to ask me something, but the door opened before he could. Bepo walked in and upon seeing me he asked, "Are you alright?"

I nod silently as I began to leave the room. I could feel both their eyes on me, but I was thankful for Bepo coming in...I don't know what you want to ask me Law, but I doubt it will help me suppress my memories...I shook my head and made my way back to my room where I sat down and sighed...Why does he make me remember things I don't want to...things that should stay locked up, Buried a thousand feet under the ground in the deepest trench of the sea, Sea kings and all other monsters and beasts of the sea guarding it, and thousands of warding spells to keep everything out...I shook my head and stare at the ceiling before I got up and changed my shirt. I took fabrics and the like from my pocket space before I began to make a new shirt. The shirt that I wore had been white, but I wanted something...black with white designs. I get started and had it almost finished when the door opened. I glance up to see it was Law with Bepo. I continued to do as I was when Law asked, "Where did all this come from?"

"My pocket dimension," I say without looking up, "The only thing I don't have in them are my art's supplies,"

"Why is that?" He asked as he took a seat.

I pause after selecting a new cloth and glance at him with a look of bemusement on my face. He looked at me and waited for my answer causing me to shrug as I began to make the next pattern. I say, "Drawing is one of my favorite things...so I often run out of supplies. When I run out of drawing supplies, I turn to painting then whatever catches my eye until I am out of everything. I usually head to various places to get supplies...I wasn't able to get the supplies I needed in bulk from the island Shanks stopped at before we encountered you."

He seemed amused by that, but also surprised. I continue doing what I was doing when I heard the rustle of papers. I glance up once I was done and saw him holding two drawings...the one I gave to Bepo and the other that I lost...Bepo was right. I put everything in my pocket spaces and turn to Law as he asked, "Did you draw them both?"

"Yes," I answer before saying, "I lost the first one on the island after a fight and the second I gave to Bepo...I'm surprised you found the first one,"

"Why?" He asked causing me to sigh.

"I lost it during a fight while I was walking back to the ship from the bar," I answer and shook my head lightly, "I had drawn it just that morning as well. I usually keep drawings like that in my sketch pad, but it must have been cut loose or the binding came undone. I don't really know...the only ones who do are the fates and who knows what they're planning," I shook my head again, "It doesn't matter anyway. I don't want either of them,"

"Why not?" Bepo asked causing me to shrug.

"It's hard to explain," I start with a sigh, "Those drawings are diffrent from my normal ones...they have this kinda feel to them...this is not the first time I drew them...they're diffrent...those wolves. They actually seem like they can just jump of the page...They have litteral emotions in their eyes...and yet..."

"And yet what?" I could hear the literal doubt and curiosity oozing from the two of them.

I wondered if I should say anything before sighing...why not it's not like it can be used against me...not anymore. I looked between the two before sighing again, "And yet I know that they are the actual spirits/beasts of two people. I learned that a long time ago...after all the she-wolf is...she's me. I can turn into her at will, but I can't do it again...not after what happened the last time I did it."

"What happened?" Law asked causing me to shake my head almost violently.

"I...I can't," I could tell he wanted to press me for the answer but I just turned away from him as my eyes go blank.

I slipped into the memories of that night...of that full moon when I almost lost...almost lost everything...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_I felt the moon's rays curl around me in peaceful harmony when pain shot through me. I gasped and gripped at my chest as I collapsed onto my knees. I shivered violently as the pain zoomed through me. I stayed quiet and was dimly aware of my surroundings as heat surged through me. My body changed as lava flowed through my veins...everything went black for a minute before I saw...before my body moved of it own accord. A deep howl resonated from my chest as I began to hunt. Bloodlust and hunger filled me as my body moved and I couldn't stop myself..._

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

No! I won't think of that...not now...not now! I shook my head when I heard a slight gasp. I look around and saw the room covered in ice. Law was staring at me with his hand reaching towards me. I stare at the blue hand in shock before I realized what happened. I quickly got up and grabbed his hand. I ignored him as my hands glowed bright silvery blue with gold strands flowing through the blue. I envisioned the hand being the way it used to be as I called up my energy. I backed away once I was finished and Law moved his hand around with a look of shock on his face. I shivered slightly as tiredness filled me and gave him an apologetic smile. Bepo spoke after a few seconds, "What was that?"

I shrug lightly, "I...I don't really know...I guess it's a defense mechanism or something. I'm sorry for doing that...it just happens when-" I cut myself off and shook my head, "Anyway sorry bout that."

"What were you going to say?" Law demanded after he found that this hand worked just as if not better than it used to, "And how did you heal my hand? I don't even feel like I ever broke my hand when I was a child,"

I shook my head, "I can't answer the first, but the second is easy. Just like I have a rapid healing rate, I can heal those I choose with the same ability and take away past damage if I wanted to...however I..."

Law looked at me closely as I stop before saying, "There is a price," I nod just as he asked, "Why can't you answer my first question?"

I sighed softly as I stared down at my hands, "Because I don't trust you...all I can say that I have strong ties to ice because of the wolf. I can't say-"

"You can't or you won't," He interrupted causing me to stiffen, "I see...Bepo let's go," They began to leave and just as he reached the door he said, "Oh and Kaileara have this cleaned up within the hour. I don't want any of the machines to be harmed,"

I nod stiffly as he left the room. I raised my hand and the ice shattered like glass upon stone. I gathered it together and started to create a vessel only this one would be for a specific spirit...one that I hadn't talked to in years...The body to upon the form of a rather large leopard..a snow leopard. The leopard opened his eyes and revealed his bright silvery grey pupils. He spoke in a whispery voice that held untold amount of wisdom and years, "You have finally called upon me dear one...after all these years."

I closed my eyes as regret flooded me...after all I was the one who had pushed him away. I shook my head sadly before saying, "I know...it's my own fault...I guess I was to young to understand what would happen...but I..."

"But you were scared," He murmured, "The event nearly caused you to kill Luffy and the others. You did what you thought was best...you hid her away in the deepest part of you soul. Tundra has always been a part of you, but now you are paying for it...you're paying for your mistake,"

"Why now thought?" I ask almost pleading as I stared at him, "Why now? Why not sooner?"

"Because," He rumbled as he walked over to me and nuzzled my hand causing me to smirk, "He is close...he is close...you must accept Tundra...it is the only way for you to be whole once more,"

"But she'll," I started only for him to shake his head.

"She won't," He sighed as he gave me a regretful look, "Your body wasn't ready, but now it is. You must accept her...or else you may lose something precious to you,"

I shook my head lightly when he didn't continue...after all spirits never gave full knowledge of the future to people...I sighed as I ran my fingers through his fur...it always made me surprised to feel soft fur instead of hard ice. Spirits have the ability to make their vessels become just like living and breathing animals...though only those with a lot of power can do it. Of the spirits I know, only five of them can do this that are not head spirits. I shook my head lightly and closed my eyes as I lean back, "I'm going to wait until I truly need her...I can't risk it...not yet...not when it's not safe,"

He nodded before curling up next to me as I got even more tired. He chuckled lightly when I curled into his warm body and said, "Get some rest. I will protect you from the nightmares tonight."

I nod sleepily and fell into the lands of never never...where all my dreams reside...where all my hopes lay...

* * *

Dreamscape

* * *

_I stood in a familiar forest and nearly grin at the sight of the apples on the trees. I walk over to the largest tree and grab an apple before I walked down the path that I always did...I wonder why I'm here this time...it had been years since she's contacted me...not since...I shook my head and came upon the glade where she sat under the ancient tree. She looked up with a serene smile...Lady Luna. I smile back and felt at ease as I approach the woman and took in her appearance. Her hair was a bright silvery white with black streaks. Her skin was pale yet healthy. Her eyes were a bright gold with a silver pupil. I bow lightly once I am a few feet away as I say, "Hello again my lady. What may I do for you this day?"_

_Lady Luna let out a bell like laugh before she gave me an amused smile. She spoke causing me to smile at the calmness that flowed through me, "I wished to check up on you...and to warn you."_

_I blink before asking, "What's the problem My lady?"_

_She pouted at me before saying, "Stop calling me that! You are my friend and can call me Luna...please just call me Luna Leara-"_

_"Don't call me that!" I nearly shouted before pausing and saying, "Sorry, but you know..."_

_"I know Kai," she gave me an amused smile, "But it's the same for me when it comes to you calling me your lady. I may be your patron spirit, but I am still your friend...I always will be,"_

_I nod slowly before taking a seat upon the ground heavily, "Alright...so what's the problem?"_

_"Always trying to nip things in the bud Kai," She giggled in amusement before she sobered up, "It's bad Kai...really bad for you. I can't tell you what's going on no matter-"_

_"I know," I soothe with a relaxed smile on my face, "I know. You are unable to tell me anything that will mess with the fates plans. Tell me what you can, okay? I'll do my best to work with the information you give me,"_

_She gave me a smile, "Always the wise one...hard to think you're wise when you're so young," She shook her head lightly as she grew serious once more, "I have been given a prophecy by Prophemi," I pale at the mention of the fate of seers...this can't be good and with how serious she is...damn, "It is about you...Kaileara I...I..."  
_

_I shook my head lightly at the look on her face. I spoke in a soft voice as I stared at my old friend, "It is fine...I must accept what Prophemi has foretold...though it doesn't mean I won't fight to my last breath to stay with my Nakama and see My brother became king..." I watched as she began to smile, "Now tell me the gruesome news so we can get to the part where we party."_

_She let out a laugh and said, "Shanks is has been a good influence on you...Davey would be having a field day..." She trailed off before shuddering, "Okay bad thoughts go away," she made a shooing motion, but the look on her face held slight horror, " Okay let's get back on track shall we?"_

_"I wasn't the one who got us off of track," I commented and fell to my back as icy air blew my way causing me to snicker, "Nice try, but we really should get past the grim part,"_

_She nodded and took a deep breath. A light glow began to shine from her eyes as silvery blue mist left her lips. In a whispery, old voice she said:_

_"Lunar soul shall fall to sea,  
As vow once given become broken...  
A brother of soul's fate rests...  
Within Lunar soul's hands...  
The sea shall fill the world,  
As Lunar soul falls into her fate,  
As the ninth month dies._

_A lover shall lose his soul,  
Brothers and sisters shall lose their friend...  
A soul shall be put to rest as the corrupt are washed away...  
To raze or to rise,  
The Lunar soul shall fall,  
By blood or honor...  
She shall fall to the sea...  
As the blood of the moon and man blends in crimson water's hue."_

_I close my eyes when she's done as my body started to shake...from anger or horror I do not know...but what I do know is that I will die...I shook my head lightly as I tried to calm down. I felt the hand on my shoulder and look at Luna...she was crying and I realized that I was as well. I closed my eyes as I sank into her embrace...I would allow myself to be weak...just this once...in the presence of one of my oldest friends. We stayed like that for hours and soon I felt better both emotionally and mentally. She gave me a sad smile as the world started to fade away. I spoke as I gave her one last smile, "We'll talk again soon...I want to tell you about everything that's been happening...even if you already know it..."_

_She gave her bell like laugh as she said, "I'll see you soon, but Kai," I look at her curiously, "Trust in your instincts...that man isn't that bad...trust him..." I was about to ask why when she continued, "Accept Tundra...Winter was right about you not being ready...I wouldn't have done it if I had known...just trust us when we say that it will be okay...have fun..."_

_I was about to speak when the world fully faded from view...trust him...trust Law?...I...I don't know...should I? Maybe I'll think about it later..._

* * *

End of dream

* * *

I shot up once I felt a hand shaking me and glanced around to see it was Bepo. I gave the concerned looking bear a tense smile and a sheepish look, "What's up Bepo?"

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked and I glance at him to see he wasn't wearing his suit.

I sighed lightly and said, "Nothing important," I couldn't tell him that I just met Luna and learned about my death...fuck my life...I glanced outside and could tell it was about 2 maybe 3 in the morning, "What are you doing up at this time of night?"

"I was thirsty and I smelt salt," He answered causing my hand to fly to my face where I found wet tear tracks, "Why were you crying?"

I sighed lightly and shook my head, "Secret...let's just say I have some thinking to do and I have to decide on who I can trust."

"What do you mean?" He asked and took a seat on my bed causing it to dip slightly from the weight.

"I'm in an unfamiliar place...a thousand...may two thousand miles away from my Nakama," I sighed lightly, "I don't want to trust anyone here, but I know I can trust you for the most part...but my instincts are shouting at me to trust..." I trail off and realize that Luna was right...damn it, "To trust Law..."

"What's wrong with trusting captain?" Bepo asked causing me to sigh.

"A lot of things," I answer with a slight frown, "For one he kidnapped me, for another he's only keeping me around because of my powers...He doesn't like me and when he's done seeing what I can do...he'll probably either throw me away like yesterdays trash or use me..." I trail off as I lay back, "I don't want to end up as one of those people...that see themselves as tools...I can't allow myself to trust anyone who would do that," I shook my head and glanced towards Bepo, "I don't trust him...he hasn't done anything that would make me truly trust him...I can only trust that he'll keep me alive so long as I interest him with my powers...after that...there's no telling what will happen,"

"Kai..." Bepo trailed off causing me to sigh.

"Sorry about that Bepo," I gave the bear a sheepish smile, "I didn't mean to go off on you...so how did you become a member of the crew?"

"Oh...uh Captain was one of my friends when we were young. I grew up with him, Shachi," I growl at the name, "Penguin, and a boy named Asher. We all grew up in the northern blue...I met the captain first...he saved me from being killed by a few marine's after they had killed my mother. He took care of me and I never left his side. Shachi," Again I growl under my breath to his amusement, "Was the second person I met...he's not to bad though he and Penguin are perverts," I nearly snicker at that causing him to shake his head, "Penguin and him are the head mechanics on the sub...let's see what else," He tapped one of his claw against his furry chin, "Oh yeah Asher. Asher is the navigator you saw in the control room..."

"The transvestite?" I murmur causing him to laugh.

"Yeah," He murmured after he finished laughing, "Asher's always been like that...he really likes captain..."

"So he's a stalker?" I ask causing him to laugh again.

"I guess you could say that," Bepo grinned causing me to laugh, "He's always been obsessed with captain...captain cares about all four of us since we grew up together...though I doubt he likes Asher like that...um let's see Asher is the head navigator and can easily maneuver to ship and everything through some of the worst storms..."

"Hm...interesting," I murmur, "It almost sounds like he has spirit blood in him...diluted spirit blood or perhaps he's a blessed child of the sea...maybe the great grandson..."

"What do you mean?" Bepo asked causing me to break out of my thoughts.

"The way you described his abilities...they sound like a man I once knew," I say with a shrug, "The man used to be a member of Shanks crew, but left to pursue his dream...don't know what that dream was...anyway he happened to have been the great grandson of a spirit that had fallen in love with a maiden...Don't laugh," I roll my eyes at the laughing bear, "They had gotten married and everything...the rest of the story is a blur," I shook my head, "Anyway he could do what Asher can do...It's kinda weird, but cool at the same time...Asher could also be the child of a devil fruit user...did either of his parents have a devil fruit?"

"I have no clue," Bepo answered, "Asher's just an orphan that was swept in on the tide one day...no one knows who his parents were or where he came from, so we wouldn't know..."

I nod and say, "I would have to spend more time with him to clarify my suspicions, but for now count yourselves lucky I guess...I don't know whether to feel sorry for Law or to laugh at him. After all it's not every day that you learn that a pirate captain keeps one of his stalkers on board..." I shiver at the thought, "Ya know what...I don't care."

We sat and continued to talk before I got up and started to stretch. Bepo asked, "What are you doing?"

"Stretching," I answer as I went easy on my side today, "I need to stay flexible and it would be a pain in the ass if I didn't stretch...my fighting style would probably kill me or something..anyway I need to do this because it makes fighting easy,"

"I see, but can't you do something else?" He asked causing me to shrug.

"Probably, but I've been skiving off on them long enough," I say before I finished with a small yawn, "I'm going to meditate for a while,"

"Why?" He asked as I took a seat in the middle of the floor.

"It makes it easier to mold my energy," I answer as he padded over to me and took a seat, "It helps me stay in control of my emotions so I can stay calm in a fight..."

"Where did you learn to meditate?" He asked causing a small smile to appear on my face.

"I learned to Shanks..believe it or not he knows his shit," I nearly start to laugh at the look on Bepo's face...I wouldn't believe it either if I hadn't been there and seen it, "I ended up getting books on Haki and stuff, so he started to teach me in order for me to learn how to properly mold my energy. I can't use Haki just yet, but I have potential," I close my eyes as I slowly settled into my meditative state, "Now if you don't have anymore questions I'm going to get some training in,"

Bepo got up after a few moments and left the room with a soft bye. I focused only on my energy and slowly fell into my usual routine. I moved my energy around my body from the core of my being...my soul. While do so, I started thinking of what Luna said...Trust Law?...I guess I could, but he would just throw me away...the man is an odd one...even I can admit that. He's a doctor and a damn good one from what I've seen so far and from the looks of his infirmary. He cares for his crew...he cares for his nakama. I can respect that...let's see from the stories I had started to hear before I got kidnapped...Law was from the north blue...gained the name 'surgeon of death,'...though from what I heard on the island he was also being referred to as the dark doctor...hm what else did I hear...He used to be a subordinate of Doflamingo...Doflamingo saw him as a little brother from what a member of his crew said when I passed some of them on my supply run...let's see what else is there...he is 23 almost 24...he has a devil fruit for which he gained his original moniker...hm he uses a nodachi...all in all that's all I can think of from before I met him and some of I gained during our interactions...He likes black and yellow...he is sadistic from what I've heard...He has insomnia and a curiosity towards what he believes are mysteries ...hm that's all I gained so far. I finish meditating and looked outside to see it was now early in the morning. I got into the shower that was attached to my room and showered before getting dressed. I lay on my bed with wet hair since I had no reason or want to brush it and dry it. I heard the door open and look up to see the very person I was thinking about standing there. I stared at him for a few minutes as I waited for him to speak...I had no reason to actually talk to him. He seemed to sigh before saying, "You should dry your hair before you catch a cold."

"Never happened before," I retort before I began to stare at the ceiling, "Even when I sat outside of my house during winter, it didn't cause me to catch a cold,"

I felt him approach before he sat down on the only chair in the room. It creaked slightly under his weight and I knew I would have to reinforce the wood later because it was going to be annoying hearing that sound over and over. I waited for him to ask his question while I began to create images using the water in the air. I was creating a forest scene when he asked, "What did you dream?"

I froze before sighing, "Nothing important."

"Then why were you crying?" He persisted causing me to groan.

Why did Bepo have to tell Law?...Oh yeah He's a part of Law's crew...I can't blame him though. Law did save him when he was a cub. I sighed as I say, "You don't need to know."

"I think I do," He said causing me to snort.

"Why's that?" I question him, "After all you kidnapped me. You have no right to ask these things," I give him a slight glare...I may want to trust him, but until such a time as I fully trust him...I shook my head lightly as I continued to speak, "So why do you need to know? Why do you care?"

I could see that my questions surprised him...ha it looks like he isn't used to people questioning him like that...He got out of his shock and said, "Because I am captain-"

"You are not my captain," I hiss glaring at him as I stood, "I am only here because you kidnapped me. You hold no authority to order me around!"

He glared at me and in seconds I was pinned against the wall as he hissed, "I am only keeping you alive because you are a mystery to me. I have a right because you are my patient."

I glare at him and hiss, "The only reason I am your patient is because two of your crew members were able to injure me. You do not have a right to-"

He placed one of his hands over my mouth and hissed, "I do have a right-"

I cut him off by throwing him off of me. He was strong..but when I use my energy I am stronger. He got up from his place on the wall with a pissed off look on his face. I grin at him and say, "How about you shut the hell up and stop ordering me around. You may be the one making sure I am healing, but I don't give a crap. You will not order me around!"

He glared at me before raising his hand while muttering, "Room."

I moved to the side and was surprised to see a blue area where I had been standing. I quickly started to move about the room as he continued to try and catch me in that blue area. I spoke after about 5 minutes, "So this is your devil fruit ability...it's useful from what I've heard...makes me wonder how it works..."

I began to think of all the ways I could use it to my advantage. I was so busy with my thoughts that he caught me in the circle while taking out a small knife...a scalpel. I tried to get out only for my legs to be separated from my body. I growl under my breath and tried to focus on my energy. Slowly my limbs came back to me and I was whole once more...however by the time I had gotten my legs to their proper place, Law had managed to knock me over and straddle my hips. I growl at him as he stared at me with amusement from where he sat on my hips. I hissed at him and tried to get away only to feel the prick of something. I glance down to find him pulling a needle from my arm as numbness settled into my limbs. He smirked down at me and said, "You won't be able to move for a whole day unless I give you the antidote. Now if you're a good girl," I glare at him for that comment, "You'll tell me why you were crying."

"Not happening bastard," I hiss only for him to chuckle.

"I can do anything I want to you and you don't even care," He commented causing me to snort which caused him to ask, "What's so amusing.

I gave a cheshire grin as I said, "You really don't know much about me do you. A drug like that won't effect my body for long. Besides if I wanted to, I could throw you off of me using my powers."

"Oh really," He mused, "Why haven't you done it yet?"

I gave him an amused look, "Because I am bored. You amuse me with all your attempts to get me to do things I don't want to do...It's pitiful really," I comment causing him to glare down at me...I can really be a bitch sometimes...let's hope he doesn't call me out on this because I haven't gotten my energy manipulation down to the point I can do it without moving some part of my body, "You are trying to get me to do what you want...and yet I don't do it...it drives you insane as you try to figure out how you can get me to listen to you doesn't it," The look on his face was very telling with his angry frown and down right pissed off eyes, "I must admit you are getting more creative in your ways of gathering information," I would have shaken my head as I gave him a look of pure amusement, "You're frustrated about my lack of fear of death...You want to know my reason?" I murmur causing him to nod, "Because," I nearly whisper causing him to lean in...and..." NOT TELLING YOU!"

He flinched back at the loud sound which caused him to lose his balance. I felt amusement wash over me at the shocked look on his face. Bepo ran into the room with concerned eyes as he nearly yelled, "What's going on? Is Kaileara hurt?"

I chuckle causing him to look down at me, "I'm not hurt. Law just wanted me to answer a few questions...thing is I don't trust him enough to answer him."

Law groaned lightly as he held his head. I wanted to snicker, but all I felt was regret...why do I feel regret?...I shook off the question as Law shook his head and glared at me. I gave him a small smirk as Bepo asked, "Why did you yell?"

I gave a small laugh and said, "Why not? He was getting a little too close to me for my personal comfort."

Bepo nodded before saying, "Captain can be like that sometimes. I'm going to go back to my job."

Bepo left without another word while closing the door...wait shit...I look towards Law and saw his pissed off look. Okay I can't move and my one source of protection just ran off. Damn now what...let's see what can I do... passing out seems like a good idea. Law stalked over to me with a pissed off look on his face...yeah passing out is a really good idea and I can play it off as a sudden bout of narcolepsy. I wanted to grin at that thought as my eyes drooped shut and I slowed my breathing and heart rate. He dropped to his knees next to me and checked to see if I was sleeping. I heard him mutter, "Fuck...why the hell does that have to happen...and just when I was going to get her to answer my questions...damn it."

I wanted to grin at the fact playing dead worked...only to fall into the same half conscious state as before. I saw Luffy fighting against some Marine...Smoker..fuck why does he have to be fighting him. I mutter, "Luffy...damn it...so much trouble..."

I heard Law's amused chuckle and the crinkling of paper, "Monkey D. Luffy. Rubber Man. East Blue native and has a bounty of 30,000,000 Beli. Your adoptive younger brother is a pirate that's quickly gaining a name for himself. I have to wonder what did he do to cause you to become loyal to him," The paper crinkled again as I was suddenly lifted up and put onto my bed, "I'll find out one day, but..." I wondered what he was doing when his fingers touched my face, "I need to gain your trust, but how?" He seemed to be thinking hard as he stared at me, "Your past has been full of pain and yet you only have one scar...one scar that I haven't see," He removed his hand from my face as he asked aloud, "What exactly have you been through?"

I fell into a deeper sleep as he left the room...I tried not to think of those questions...being near Law is becoming a one way trip into my past...

**Here is the next chapter tell me what you think.**


	6. the trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece or the bits and pieces of Naruto I put in here**

**Okay here's the next chapter and please review**

"Trust is like a cliff...It grows from the ground up...sometimes it drifts away as sand into the sea and other times it lasts forever...all you have to do is try and you'll get the heart of the cliff," -Anastasia Ashferd to Portgas D. Rouge a month before Rogers execution.

Chapter four: The trust

The past 2 months since I had been kidnapped had been rocky at first before smoothing out. Law and I were...friends...not friends, but allies more like it...not too sure anymore. Bepo was quickly turning into my favorite friend...hehe Luffy's going to be surprised to learn that a walking, talking orange boiler suit wearing polar bear exists, but hey there's weird shit that happens on the grand line...I shook my head and stood up from my bed just as Bepo entered. I gave the bear a grin as I said, "It's time to see if I'm fully healed right?"

He nodded and we began to make our way to the infirmary...hopefully for the last time...I mean I don't mind it, but it stinks. I shook my head as Bepo asked, "What's on your mind?"

"The smell of the infirmary...how do you deal with it all the time?" I ask causing him to chuckle.

"I ignore it or hold my breath," He said causing me to twitch, "I got used to it from being with captain for so long,"

I sigh just as we reached the door. Bepo opened them and I went straight to the table that I usually sat on. Law gave me an amused look before walking over. I pulled my shirt and he took of the bandage before he began to poke at the area. I sat on the cold table for over 10 minutes before I felt my patience snap. I grabbed his hand with both of mine as my shirt fell back into place. I glared at him and yell, "FOR THE LOVE OF THE FATEs AND THE DAMNED STOP THAT! I am not a fucking science experiment or some dead body you found as a child and start to poke with a stick! Stop fucking poking me. It's fully healed!"

He tugged at my hand to get me to let go, but I refused to do so until he agreed. He said, "Alright it's healed. I won't poke you anymore."

I gave a grin as I released his hand. I move my shirt around until it was back to the way it should be before I jumped off the table. I walk over to Bepo so he can give me the tour of the sub...though I don't need it. I just wanna stretch my legs. I gave the snickering bear a pout while saying, "It ain't funny!"

He shook his head and continued to snicker causing me to glare at him...it didn't do anything. I growl under my breath just as the pain in the ass, Law spoke again, "If you'll stop trying to intimidate my first mate and failing at that," I give him a glare and cross my arms over my chest while doing the adult thing...sticking out my tongue and blowing a raspberry, "You may wander around my ship so long as you don't leave or do anything that will harm my crew."

I grumble under my breath at that...damn asshole knows I don't like breaking my promises...I then smirk, "Fine I promise not to harm your crew members or leave until Shanks is close enough to us."

He glared at me for a while before sighing and nodding. I follow Bepo around the ship for three hours before we went to the mess hall due to being hungry. I stiffened as Bepo opened the door and the scent of a specific _Soup_ made it's way through the door. We walked inside and I stared at the men talking in front of a...what should have been a pot. They glanced up and saw us and I twitch before Bepo waved at a redhaired guy with a blue hat that had a red brim. The redhead smiled upon seeing me, "So you're the chick new chick."

I frown just as Bepo said, "Hi Shachi I see you made lunch again-"

A deep growl from my throat caused everyone to freeze. I glare at Shachi as I stalk forward. With each step the room seemed to grow colder. He gulped and backed away. I hissed out as I got closer, "You should never be allowed to cook. You make my younger brothers cooking seem like a five star dinner! How in the name of the fates and the damned can you guys survive on this crap. You all should be dead by now!"

I heard a soft chuckle and spun around to see Law smirking while leaning against the door. He challenged, "If you think you can do better than go ahead and try."

I snort and use my powers to pick up the pot while saying, "Fine, but don't blame me if you need to resupply."

I walk through the doors and into the kitchen where I quickly sent the stuff in the pot down the drain. I pulled out an array of ingredients before I started to cook. I heard the door open and glance over to see Bepo standing there. I gave him a small smile as I quickly set about making some sandwiches and ask, "What do you need Bepo?"

"Captain doesn't like bread," He answered causing me to nod, "What are you making?"

"Some simple things I learned before leaving Dawn island," I answer as I chop up some vegetables for one of the soups I'm making, "A few soups, a few breadless sandwiches, and two meat dishes. Anything else you wanna know?"

"Why are you doing this?" He asked causing me to snort as I finish preparing and start to clean up things not being in use.

"Because I'm sick of eating crap," I say causing him to snicker, "and the shit I've been having to eat other than the rice cakes and sandwiches is classified as crap. Shachi could become an assassin or something because I probably would have died if it weren't for the fact I have a high resistance to poisonous things,"

"Whys that?"

"I lived in a forest full of things that could kill me," I answer with a grim smile, "I've been bitten, stung, eaten poisonous plants, and been poisoned by bandits multiple times...so many times it wasn't funny," I chuckle at the memories, "I mean sure I lived with bandits when I was a child and the ones I lived with didn't poison me, but..." I shook my head lightly, "Other than having been through all that, my Devil fruit catalogues various poisons that enter my body and if I so wish I can produce that poison through either my nails or teeth," I smile at the thought of some of the marines that fell to my poisons, "It's an interesting ability, but sucks when I meet the poison at first because it affects me..." I shake my head, "Anyway I've been poisoned by enough things it isn't even funny," I don't even need to look at Bepo to see that he was very uncomfortable, "I've even been poisoned by a basilisk though it was by choice due to the fact they have the most potent poison-"

"HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?!" Bepo roared causing me to blink and look up at him.

"He administered it in small enough quantities to allow my body to adjust," I answer calmly as I went back to my cleaning, "It took a while, but it worked. I can survive most poisons even if they are in copious amounts,"

I ignore the mumbling going on behind me and began to hum a soft song. The mumbling quieted, but I continued to hum as I got lost in my work. Bepo spoke after a few minutes causing me to stop humming, "What song is that? It sounded happy...like something good was going to happen."

I blink before a soft smile appeared on my face, "It was the song my mother sang to me though I can't really remember the words. They just faded over the years until I could barely remember them...though if I tried hard enough I think I could remember them. It was a song of hope and dreams coming true if I remember right," A melancholy smile stretched across my face, "I used to hum it when things got really bad or I got so lost in my work...it just came out."

I shake my head lightly as I finish up and sent Bepo out of the kitchen. I summoned a small group of clones as I put the dishes in big plates or in the soups case left them in the pots. I and one of my clones picked up one of the soups before leading the way out of the kitchen. We set the them on one of the open tables as the many crew members stared at us in shock or at least me. I shook my head lightly as the clones bow and disappear in a burst of shadow or ashes. I grin at the gaping crew and say, "Dig in."

They stare at me dumbly before Shachi and a guy with the word 'penguin' stamped on his hat were pushed forward. They in turn pushed Bepo forward to my amusement. Bepo went straight over to the fried fish and took one of the serving plates before filling his plate. He took a bite before looking up at me with stars shining in his eyes...creepy, "This is delicious!"

He went and took a seat before he began to devour his meal. I then look towards the rest with a raised eyebrow. They again pushed Shachi and the 'penguin' guy forward. The two glanced at each other making me 'tch' and say, "I won't poison you...after all I did promise to stay with you until either I find a reason to leave or Shanks is close enough...so eat you idiots."

Both hesitantly took a plate from one of the meat dishes before taking a bite. Both tense before staring at me in open mouthed shock and yelling, "This is delicious!"

The ran to take a seat before they to began to devour their food. I snorted and soon the rest of the crew began to eat. I gave Law a smirk before I walked back into the kitchen. I began to clean the dishes that I hadn't before blinking as the door opened. I ignore it as I did my task and only turned when I heard, "You didn't get anything."

I shrug lightly as I turned back to my task, "To be truthful I wasn't hungry. Why are you so worried Law? It's not like i'm a member of your crew..." I trail off before glancing over at him, "Unless you want me to be a part of your crew."

He chuckled light as he nodded his head, "I'll admit I want you as a part of my crew, but I also know you won't leave your younger brother to be a part of my crew."

"That's right," I admit with a soft chuckle, "But why then?"

"I would prefer it if my guest and current interest is healthy," He answers causing me to snicker.

"I guess you could call me a guest since I like to keep my promises," I say before closing my eyes in thought, "You're weird you know that right?"

"How am I weird?" I could practically hear him turning to stone and wanted to snicker.

"You kidnap me just to see what my abilities are as well as because I'm precious to Shanks," I murmur with a shake of my head, "I pissed you off at every chance I got until I became friends with Bepo. You got me something to do in order to keep busy. You actually made sure I was healed and shit when you could have left me to die. You find me aggravating," At the look on his face I snicker lightly, "I heard you say that before the sea king attacked-"

"How?" He demanded.

I snort lightly before saying, "When I fall asleep in places where I do not feel safe, I enter a the area between awareness and dreamland," I smirk at the look on his face...one of complete shock, "I usually fall asleep when everyone leaves the room or I summon something to watch over me."

The look on his face faded away as curiosity appeared and he asked, "Summon?"

I nod and went back to my task, "I can summon any animal I want and have control over them if I so wish. I usually stick to the ones that I meet or my contracted ones. I have a total of nine contracts that are linked between me and a single clan. Only five of the contracts I hold are between a single animal and I."

"What exactly are summon contracts?"

"They are contracts that I make with a single animal or clan," I answer as I tried to explain it, "I can summon them to my side during battle or just because I want to," I shrug lightly, "It's kind of hard to explain,"

"How do you create a contract?"

"Well you have to meet the clan or animal that you want to summon before you do anything else," I smile faintly at the memories of my summons, "Then you bond with them...you have to prove that you're worthy of their help. After you do that you make a blood pact and can summon them...well theres more to it, but I can't remember everything since it's been a while since I did something like it. Sorry if the explanation wasn't helpful,"

"That ability seems very helpful. Can you teach it to others?" I saw the calculating gleam in his eyes and shook my head.

"I can't unless they have potential. If they have potential, sure," I ignore him as I put the dishes away, "It's hard to find those with potential because it doesn't happen a lot...well there is another way...a dangerous way that has a 20%-50% chance of working,"

"Why's that?"

"I could take them to the lands where I found my summons and let them be judged by the diffrent summons..." I trail off and shudder, "The summons have a choice of whether to kill you or not if they don't choose you...so yeah not gonna happen,"

"I see..is there another way?"

I bit my lip as I tried to think of another way before shrugging, "Don't know. I could ask, but-" I froze as I remember that I hadn't summoned anyone in the last 2 months, "Mother fucking shit!"

"What's wrong?"

I bit my lip as I began to pale, "My summons are very defensive of me...and the fact that I haven't summoned them in the last two months...coupled with the fact I'm not with Shanks...yeah I'm so toast and your sub maybe toast," I saw him twitch, "Well...I could summon one of the smaller ones and hope to hell they will tell the others I'm fine."

"Do it," His eyes darkened, "And if my crew is in danger..."

"I will send him back don't worry," I roll my eyes before asking, "Um...are we underwater or above water?"

"Underwater, but I can have us suffice why?"

"Let's just say they won't be happy if they're summoned in a metal room under water...they would go berserk," I saw him twitch and knew his patience was close to snapping.

He walked out of the room just as Bepo walked in with a plate of food. I gave him a look of thanks before eating and cleaning the dishes that were being brought in. I finished just as the sub started to suffice. I walked out of the kitchen and follow Bepo to the door that led outside. It was open with many members of the crew lounging as Law stood in the middle of it all. I let out a sigh of relief as the wind teasingly brushed through my hair and my eyes close as the sounds of the outside world once more echo around me. My eyes snap open when I felt Bepo tap my shoulder. I nod and walk over to Law just as the crew made a wide circle around us. He spoke after a few moments, "Alright after you summon one of those...animals, I wish to see some of your abilities."

I nod to him and walk to the middle of the circle. I channeled my energy through my hands and went through my list of summons before choosing the one I thought best for the situation. With a deep sigh, I raise my hands before clapping them together and saying, "Summon: Akiko!"

Clouds billow outwards and swirl around before meeting in the middle. A form was seen within the fog as slowly but surely it cleared. The first thing to be seen was wickedly sharp claws. Next were wings the color of diamonds that glittered in the sun. A scaly body was next and it continued on until the form of a dragon the size of a great dane was revealed. Akiko opened her eyes revealing their crimson hugh. She shook her head for a few moments before looking around until her eyes focused on me. She let out a loud roar and dove at me while pinning me to the ground with her forepaws. The air rushed from my lungs from the force and I stared at her as she glared down at me before she growled, "Where the hell have you been?"

I gave her a tense smile and said, "Um...I kind of got kidnapped-"

"WHAT?!" She roared in rage, "Explain now!"

I gulp and gave her the full story while also being happy that she was willing to listen. She got off of me when I finished and I shivered slightly as I asked, "Well? What do you think?"

"You really only thought to summon one of us now?" She asked causing me to wince and nod.

"I kinda forgot about you guys..." I trail off with a sheepish smile, "So..."

"I think you're an idiot," She deadpanned causing me to give her a wounded look.

"I'm not an idiot...I think Luffy finally got to me," I argued.

She smacked me in the back of the head causing me to yelp while saying, "No you are an idiot. Your idiocy keeps getting you into messes like these. I swear you would lose your head if it wasn't attached."

"Stupid lizard I am not an idiot!" I shouted well aware of the looks I'm getting from those around me.

She shook her head before saying, "Your luck sucks Kai...but so long as they don't try to kill you or anything they should be fine."

I gave a sigh of relief, "Good, so..." I trail of as I remember something, "Did Amaya have her baby yet?"

She nodded with pride, "Yup my little niece is so cute. Anyway do you want me to take the egg?"

I shook my head, "Nah it will be fine, but can you get me some books on taking care of baby sea kings?"

"Nah I'll just summon myself to help you out. I'll tell Starseeker and the others about what happened," She answered before turning to Law, "Try to keep her from doing anything to stupid. Last time something like this happened, She ended being turned into a mouse for a week," I blush as she turned back towards me, "See ya later hatchling and remember to summon some of us soon...it's getting boring back home,"

I nod as my blush died down. She disappeared in a cloud of mist and I turned to Law who had a fucking smirk on his face. I twitch lightly and swore to get revenge on the overgrown lizard. I shook my head before asking, "What do you want me to show you?"

"Animal forms,"

I blink before asking, "Which ones? I can transform into a lot of animals."

"Mythical and normal...about 4 of each,"

I nod and concentrate before shifting into a fox about the size of Bepo with five swishing tails. Warmth flowed through me as I changed shape. My bones cracked audibly as I transformed for the first time in 2 month and 2 days. I open my eyes when I finished changing as gasps rang through those around me. I look at Law in amusement as he crew gapped at me. I created a cloud before jumping on it then creating so willow wisps to play around with. The bluish white fire floated in a circle before fanning out and transforming into various shapes and size. I gave a fanged grin as I dismissed the wisps and cloud while saying, "Lavender Kitsune also known as the ghost kitsune. They have been mistaken for the silver kitsune or spirit fox due to their white fur. They have the ability to summon ghosts and other spiritual beings."

"Interesting...perhaps a normal animal,"

I nod and choose to transform into a wolf. My body easily changed into a white wolf that was around the size of Law when he was standing. I grin at him and revealed my sharp fangs, "Arctic wolf also known as the children of frost wolves. They are able to survive the frigid temperatures of the arctic with ease. Personally one of my favorite forms due to their inherent large size and amazing durability."

"Mythical,"

I shifted again this time becoming quite large. My body turned into that of a graceful serpentine dragon with a large pair of horns arching off of my head like tree branches. My wings were a bright silvery white compared to the mostly dark blue scales I had...they were also feathered instead of scaled. I had a mane of white fur-like hair that went down my back. I opened my eyes again and smirk at their shocked looks...I made sure I was in one of my smaller forms so as to not be in the water or to sink the sub from the extra weight. I spoke after a few moments, "Lunar dragon also known as the third child of the moon with the kitsune's being the second. Lunar dragons are a rarer version of dragon due to hunters among others coming after them. Scales and feathers can be used to create powerful armor while claws and fangs can be used to create powerful weapons. The tears of this dragon will freeze and become jewels, but when the dragon wills it they can heal even the worst wounds; However, that is only if the wounded persons time hasn't come. Their fire is hotter than most, but of the dragon species it is the third hottest with sun dragon being the second and heavenly or holy dragons being the hottest."

"Are there anymore abilities?"

"I do not know," I mumble, "I haven't really been able to find much about them from my dragon master Yue. She hasn't gotten that far unfortunately,"

Well...Yue has told me more than I let on, but I do not want to be used by these guys. The powers that I can use...if in the wrong hands could destroy the world. I shook my head lightly and shifted into a badger before shifting into a phoenix. I didn't explain things well due to becoming bored with it. I could tell Law was getting frustrated with my lack of information. I shifted once more, but this time I chose a brightly colored bird...I chose a flamingo. I immediately felt total amusement at Law's twitching form. A snicker burst from me as he demanded, "Turn into something else!"

"Why?" I question, "Why don't you like flamingo's? What have they done to yo-"

He stood up causing me to stop speaking. I could feel the rage coming off of him and looked into his eyes. They were full of memories that filled him with rage. I quickly jumped back and shifted into my human form. Law's eyes returned to normal and I gave him a look of understanding before I shifted into a bright white alicorn. I ignore the looks I was given by the crew as Law commented, "A unicorn with wings."

"An alicorn actually," I answer with a roll of my eyes, "They have more magic in them than unicorns due to the fact they are immortal," I shook my head, "I usually don't transform into it due to the fact it's girly,"

"But your a girl!" One of the men exclaimed.

I snorted and shifted into a panther before saying, "I hate girly things. I hate many pink colors and gossip. I can't stand dresses and don't care about fashion or makeup."

I shifted back into my human form before Law said, "Alright show us more of those spirits."

I nod and create vessels made of each element. One for the main five including spirit and one for each of the other elements. I made sure those that were made of heat wouldn't burn the wood of the deck. They each shook themselves before looking at me with questions in their eyes. I spoke softly with a small smile on my face, "I'm showing Law and his crew some of what I can do. You guys can show off as much as you like and do as you wish so long as you don't harm the sub."

They nodded before jumping up and playing around. I roll my eyes and gave Law a smirk as Winter appeared. The leopard smirked before saying, "I'm surprised you aren't joining in."

I roll my eyes and retort, "I'm letting you guys show off instead besides you need to stop being so serious."

Winter growled and sent a ball of ice at me. I dodged and it hit Law in the face. I snicker at the shocked look on his face as Winter froze. Law wiped the ice crystals off of his face before glaring at Winter and asking, "What's so funny?"

"You just got hit in the face by Winter," I snicker, "Someone other than me just got hit in the face by one of his balls of Ice. I am not the only one he hits now!"

I ignore the looks I'm being given until Winter says, "Kai...you really should run."

"Why?" I look at him in curiosity just as I felt something dark and incredibly scary behind me.

I turn and saw Law glaring at me and took the incentive to run. I ran through the sub doors and heard Law's hurried footsteps behind me. I quickly took shelter in my room and locked the door. I slipped under my bed and laid there as Law approached. He tried to open the door only to find it was locked. I heard the clang of keys before the door was thrown open and Law stalked inside. I slowed my breathing and waited for him to do something. He stalked around the room looking for me before looking under the bed. I pale and gave him a sheepish smile. He stared at me before saying, "You really thought you could hide from me on my own sub."

I gave a small nod and say, "You're going to kill me...aren't you."

He chuckled and shook his head, "No, but I will get my revenge...just not right now."

I froze before saying, "So I can come out from under here and you won't hurt me," He nodded and I slid out from under my bed before standing up, "So any questions?"

"What did you mean by saying 'I'm not the only one he hits now'?" Law asked causing me to grimace.

"It's his way of telling me I'm being either stupid, insulted him, or annoyed him to badly," I answer with a roll of my eyes.

"Why does he keep coming back if you do that stuff?"

"We're friends and friends sometimes do things to piss off other friends," I answer as a smile curled on my lips, "Winter and I may not talk as much as we used to, but we're friends and we love each other like siblings,"

"I see," He turned and walked away.

I watch before shrugging and taking a seat on my bed while asking, "What island are you going to next?"

"A winter island why?" He paused at the door.

I bit my lip before sighing and asking, "I would like to do something...to get a better control over my powers...can I please go onto the next island?"

He seemed to consider it before saying, "I need to think about it. I'll send Bepo for you when I decide."

I nod and watch as he walked out of the room. My hands turn into fists as I realized what I was going to do...I was going to face my past...and put my trust in Law to make sure nothing bad happened...the feeling of ice curled in my heart..if I failed to control myself, Law will have to either kill me or manage to wear me out until I fall unconscious... I close my eyes as Winter appeared next to me in his spirit form. I sighed and asked, "What's up?"

"You're going to trust that man...a man who kidnapped you," He stated causing me to look him in the eyes, "Even though he brings back memories you wish to leave in the darkest corner of your mind...you're going to trust him to keep you from going on a rampage,"

I nod with a small sigh...I seem to be doing that a lot now a days, "Yeah...I have to start somewhere and I think that I can trust him...even if I go berserk I know he will stop me...You were right about Tundra...about everything. I need her with me...I don't know why, but I'm beginning to feel what you guys have been feeling...let's just hope that if it comes to it...Law will be able to knock me unconscious or kill me."

"You really think it may come to that?" Winter asked causing me to nod.

"Yeah...Shanks was able to stop me with the help of his crew," I say as I tried not to remember that night, "Law is strong so...he should be able to stop me...he has to,"

* * *

Time skip one week

* * *

I took a deep breath as Bepo knocked on the door to Law's office. I heard a muffled, "Enter."

I walked inside as Bepo opened the door. Law sat at his desk as he poured over papers and maps. I stood trying not to fidget as I waited for him to finish. He finally put the pen in his hand down before giving me a searching look. I spoke after a few moments, "What is your desicion?"

"It depends on what your going to be doing," He answered as his grey eyes bore into mine, but when I just looked away he asked, "Will you tell me why?" I shook my head, "Why not?"

"Because you'll say no," I mumble.

"What did you say?" He asked causing me to glare at him.

"Because you'll say no," I bit out causing him to sigh.

"Let me guess it will put you in danger which may cause my crew and I to also be in danger?" He asked causing me to nod, "And if I were to refuse to let you go onto the island?"

"I would agree and head back to my room," I answer calmly, "You are the captain of this sub and I am a guest...Makino taught my brothers and I to always show some kind of respect to those that we stay will,"

I wait for his answer for a couple of minutes and took in his office. Three book cases sat behind him with two more on the sides of his oak desk. A painting of a snowy landscape caught my eye before I saw something that interested me. A diamond case sat on the wall with something red on the inside. I blink just as Law started to speak, "I will allow you to go onto the island, but you must have Bepo and I with you."

I nod while staring at the case, "Thank you."

"We will be docking in three hours," He answered before his eyes followed to where mine were, "Are you wonder what that is?"

"Yes, but if you do not wish to tell me, I will not push for information," I gave a light bow, "See you in three hours,"

I walked out of the office without another glance to the case. I reached my room and put on my regular outfit. A dark blue shirt hidden under a dark blue jacket that ended at my hips. White fur decorated the sides along with the hood. A gold zipper stretched up the middle as long sleeves covered my hands easily. Greyish black pants with soft grey shoes. Golden bangles adorn my ankles and wrists. A brown messenger bag sat on my left hip while the sash Shanks gave me went from my right shoulder to wrap around my waist and the top of my hips. A silver necklace sat around my neck with a metal circle attached to a clasp hung from it with rounded bumps on one side. A single gold earring sat at the top of my earlobe while a pair of small gauges hung from the bottom. My fingers ran over the bumps of my necklace as I walk towards the deck. I can't even remembering ever getting it...I've always had it, even when I was a baby. My theory was that before my father took me from my mother, she had given it to me and made sure the bastard never saw it. I shook my head from my thoughts as I made it onto the deck. Bepo glanced over at me as I walked towards him and Law. He stared at me just as Law turned to say something. His eyes focused on me along with the rest of the crew. He asked, "Where did you get that?"

I shrug, "This is what I usually wear...the only reason I haven't been wearing it is because I wanted a change and to fix my jacket. The last fight I had against the marine's had ended with my jacket almost in shreds. I'm lucky Makino got the seamstress on Dawn to teach me or else I wouldn't be able to wear this."

"Will you be alright?" Shachi asked, "Winter islands are really cold most of the year and the one we're going to dock at is in the middle of winter,"

I shrug, "I'll be fine plus I love the cold. If I get cold, I just use my abilities to keep me warm."

I saw the realization in their eyes before rolling mine. They went back to what they were doing and I walked to the Bow of the sub. My fingers tap lightly against the metal railing that was slowly becoming colder. My eyes close as I take a deep breath of wintery air...back on Dawn it was rare that snow hit us as it was a spring to summer island. We soon docked at the island and I waited for Law and Bepo to get ready. I followed behind them as I looked around the island. It was a large island with snowy forests and large mountains. Frost hung in the very air as the townspeople went about their business. Law spoke after a few moments of walking, "Where exactly do you want to go?"

"Somewhere that is far enough away from town that if something happened, Your crew wouldn't be hurt. I also want it close enough that if we encounter anything dangerous we can head back," I answer as my eyes scanned the crowd.

"What are you looking for?" Bepo asked as we moved through town.

"I don't trust people easily and I have no doubt that...the man I have to call father knows I am alive or will know," I answer as I continued to eye those around us with wariness, "When my wanted poster is published, He will no doubt know I am alive and want me returned to him,"

"Why would he want you back?" Law asked as we slowly left the town and entered the forest causing me to shiver at the energy the trees let off, "From what you said, He hates you,"

"He does," I answer as my eyes scanned the trees, but not for people...spirits flittered through the area, "I am however his only child. The only reason he didn't kill me or put me in an orphanage is that shortly before my birth, he lost all ability to have children. I was told that by one of the few maids that kept me safe from his rage. He needs me back just so he can sell me off at the highest bidder and gain social standing...nobles disgust me with their ways most of the time,"

I heard Law snort as Bepo growled. We soon reached a glade and I took off my jacket revealing my short sleeved darkblue shirt. I handed Bepo my bag, my sash, and my jacket before going into the middle of the clearing. Law asked, "What now and how aren't you cold?"

"I need to meditate," I answer as I slowly sat down, "I'm able to make my blood become the blood of any creature I wish it to, but it has drawbacks when I have no connection to the creature. I'm also able to adapt to my surroundings quickly when the changes in temperature are large. Now anymore questions before I begin?"

"How long will this take?" Law asked, "And how dangerous is this exactly?"

"Time is not a factor I usually consider," I answer slowly, "As for the danger...if it comes to it, you must either knock me unconscious or kill me,"

"Wait what?" Bepo gasped causing me to sigh.

"The first time I accessed the power I am about to," My voice was steady though my heart ached and raced in my chest, "I lost control of myself and nearly killed Shanks, Luffy, and Makino. It took Shanks and his entire crew to knock me out...I remember it clearly though I didn't have control of my body,"

"The wolf in the picture..." Bepo whispered causing me to nod.

"Her name is Tundra...she's like my beast I guess," I say, "She was usually in the back of my mind acting like my instincts, but on that fateful night so long ago...she changed. She grew in power under the light of the fullest moon. She took control of my body filled with a great bloodlust and hunger. I had no way of controlling myself and after that night...when she was finally knocked unconscious...I sealed her deep within my mind and soul,"

"Is she the reason for the ice?" Law asked causing me to nod, "Why are you releasing her now?"

"I can sense something...something big is coming," My eyes took in the spirits that stood at the edge of the clearing with Winter in the lead, "The spirits sense it as well," Winter nodded to me as he and the others got ready for anything that might happen...Law and Bepo wouldn't be alone if Tundra did come forth and go berserk, "And I have a feeling that I will need her...Law I need you to promise me something," His eyes narrow causing me to say, "Promise me that if it comes to it, do not hesitate in killing me...Tundra is probably stronger than she was all those years ago, so please promise me that you'll kill me if you have to,"

He seemed to consider it before saying, "Alright, but you owe me."

I gave him a nod before closing my eyes and allowing myself to become cut off from the world. My breath slowed with my heart as I slowly allowed myself to become immersed in myself...She was slowly stirring, awakening from her slumber...my mind became clear...

* * *

Mindscape

* * *

_I open my eyes and was surrounded by a snow covered forest on one side and a large ocean on the other. The water in the ocean was a bright, clear blue whereas the trees were richly white with a few other colors mixed in. I slowly walked into the forest as I glance back and saw the two humanoid figures that represented my Haki and Devil fruit powers. I gave them a curt now before I slowly made my way towards the center of the forest. The tree's grew closer together here as I made my way through them. The colors became slightly bleaker as the trees suddenly came close together like a natural __fence. I placed a hand on the last protection I had if she were to escape and slowly the wall collapsed..sure if someone were to try and invade my mind they would encounter it. I shook my head as I slowly disabled trap after trap...protection after protection until I came to a snow storm. Without fear, I walked into the storm and made my way to the eye. A large crystal blue cage sat in the direct center. The blue was tinted with silver while some gold managed to appear. I made my way to the large bars and saw the seal on top of them. A man appeared next to me as I reached up. The man had wild hair the color of the darkest night that slowly turned white before returning to the rich black. His eyes were bright crimson and held emotions ranging from bloodlust to serenity. He wore a ragged cloak and seemed to absorb the light in the area. Another man appeared after a few minutes. The new man had silky reddish gold hair. His eyes were a rich golden green color with a slit pupil and held emotions ranging from pride to understanding. He wore golden armour and seemed to light up the whole room. The first man held a scythe in hand while the second held a sword about the size of a katana. The first had black feathered wings on his back whereas the second had horns arching from his head and bat-like wings gutting out of his back. The first had a bone-like mask hanging from his neck with a golden scale on the middle that stood for balance. The second had a large golden crown on his head. The first radiated both bloodlust and serenity while it felt like he would be judging you as he looked you in the eye. The second radiated authority and honor while it felt like you should bow as he looked you in the eye. The second spoke in a deep, commanding voice, "Are you sure young one? We can wait a little longer if you wish."_

_I shook my head as I turned towards the cage, "No Bahamut...now is the time to face her...now is the time to become complete and grow even stronger as I can tell that the moment I return to Luffy...things will become harder. It is best to get this done now, than to wait and fail in keeping my promises."_

_Bahamut was about to speak when the first spoke, his voice held a whispery quality that made you think he didn't talk often as well as an even tone saying he will only make his judgement when he hears the whole story, "Bahamut now is not the time to fight. Kaileara is right about getting this done now... Be at peace and just help guide her as we have been since she found us."_

_Bahamut growled darkly at the first as he hissed, "What makes you say that, Black? Is it because you believe you are strong enough to defeat the beast-"_

_"Bahamut! Leave it be," I ordered softly causing the two to turn to me, "It's time for us to begin. I know that I could die because of this, but I know that I am ready...Luffy is gaining enemies and he needs his crew at their best. I'm going to do this to keep him as safe as I can even if it means I will die. Let us not fight against each other...we need to focus on the task at hand...remember Hamut, Tundra is a part of me...while yes she is my beast...she is still me,"_

_I slowly raised my hand to tear off the seal. I carefully ripped it off causing the locks beneath it to rattle. Slowly keys appeared one by one before entering the locks and twisting themselves. I walked forward and threw the doors open when the locks clicked open. I entered the cage without another glance and made my way towards where I felt her. A deep pulse resonated through the metal while warm breath brushed across my skin before fading into the chilly air. I soon reached her and my eyes took in the form that I used to love so much and longed to take again. Long, silky fur the color of the darkest night with ashy grey tribal markings. Fangs as white as newly fallen snow and claws the color of liquid silves. The wolf was the size of a grizzly standing on it's hind legs lay on the ground producing the chilly air and pulsations. I went onto my knees before her as she slowly stirred. My fingers reach out and brush to soft fur for a few moments before they slip down to the collar around her neck. The collar was bright white-gold that shone against the fur with tags of seals hanging from it. My fingers curled around the collar and with a small prick and light tug it fell off. Tundra lay there, but slowly she awakened. Her eyes opened to reveal multi color tinted gold. Her eyes focus on me after a few moments and she slowly raised her head. She spoke in a soft voice that was slightly rugged from disuse, "Kaileara?"_

_I nod sadly, "Hello Tundra...I...It has been a very long time."_

_"Where am I?" She asked as she looked around._

_"What do you remember?" I ask instead of answering her question._

_"You walking into the moonlight then nothing...what happened and where are we...why are you older?" She asked causing me to sigh._

_"Tundra many years have passed since you were awake," I answer slowly, "I am currently 20 years old. We're are currently traveling with Trafalgar Law and his pirate crew, the hearts pirates..." I tell her everything she missed before telling her about that night and three hours later, "...and then I locked you into a deep sleep with many protections to keep you from taking over in case you...you know,"_

_She looked at me with pained eyes before letting out a howl. I stared at the ground as the heart achingly beautiful howl rang through my mind. She stopped after a few moments before turning to me and whimpered out, "Kai..I'm..I'm..."_

_I shook my head and wrapped my arms around her large head, "No need for apologies. You are not at fault because neither of us were ready for it to happen. It is in the past so let's move on into the future...it's good to have you back."_

_"It's good to be back Kai," She said before I slowly withdrew from my mind with a soft smile on my face._

_The area blurred and disappeared into a million flower petals and snowflakes..._

* * *

Now in real world!

* * *

My eyes open and I looked around. Ice floated around me like dancers frozen in time. I look around and saw Law standing there with Bepo. Both had wide eyes, I laughed lightly as I slowly stood up only to collapse again. I rubbed at my legs as Law walked over to me. He held out a hand and I took it as I slowly tried to stand again. He asked, "Is everything okay now?"

"Yeah," I answer as Tundra lazily floated into my mind with a smirk, "I'm okay...I feel amazing,"

"Good," He said before turning to Bepo, "Let's go back to town. We have an hour before we need to go to the inn we're staying at,"

I smile and we departed from the clearing. We soon reached the town and upon feeling eyes on me, I blink and look around. Hm...everyones staring, but why?...We passed two old women gossiping. The first said, "Oh look at those two!"

The second said, "Oh yes they make such a cute couple!"

I blink just as the first said, "They must be on a date! They are holding hands after all."

Upon hearing that, I glanced down and sure enough. Law and I were holding hands. I quickly released his as if I had been burned and shove my hands into my pockets. I heard a soft chuckle come from Law and glare at him before the sight of an arts supply store brought me to a halt. He glanced at me before asking, "What?"

"Can we go in there?" I practically beg as I point at the store, "Please?"

He paused before shrugging. I nearly squeal in delight as I ran for the store. I quickly headed up to the shop worker and asked for what I usually ask, but times it by three. The shop worker stared at me with wide eyes...poor girl must have never had an order this big...I grin at her as she began to grab what I asked for. I heard the door open just as I ran off like a kid in a candy store...hm I really need to stop by a candy store. I was looking through various charcoal and trying to find the best when Law walked up. He asked, "What are you doing?"

I currently held two very high quality charcoal pencils and was examining them, "Trying to find any faults."

"Why?" He asked, "Isn't it all the same thing?"

"No," I answer with a deadpan look on my face, "Good charcoal is hard to find due to the fact not many know how to produce it correctly...I mean sure if your a fucking gorilla it won't matter, but to me it matters. I need charcoal that is of high quality for a new project,"

"What will you be making?" He asked in curiosity.

"A special drawing or a new type of technique," I answer before deciding to grab both.

I went up to the large counter where bag upon bags were piled high. I quickly pay for the things before I took out one of my special scrolls and sealing them up. I ut the scroll in my bag that I had gotten back from Bepo. I also had my jacket and sash on as well. I giggle at Law's surprised face before I began to walk out of the store. I look around before spotting the candy shop. I walked inside what must be considered a version of heaven before ordering multiple things of everything. The door opened as I was looking through the chocolate and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I glance up and saw Law causing me to wave before I went back to the delicious sweets. Law spoke after a few moments, "What did you do back in that shop? How the hell did you do it?"

I shrug lightly as I grabbed a few of the chocolates, "It's called sealing...I can't explain the how or why until we're behind closed doors...very few are allowed to know about this stuff..."

"Why do you know about it?" He demanded causing me to look at him.

_"Not right now,_" I stress each word as I hiss at him, "Wait until we are in your office or something...this information can not get out to the public. You need to trust me Law when I say it will be bad and I need you to promise that you won't tell _anyone Anything _about what I am going to tell you,"

We had a staring contest for a few moments before he nodded with a sigh. I gave a sigh of relief before I grabbed my candies and sealed them. Law saw the amount and asked, "What's with all the candy?"

"My body stores all the energy it gives me for later...or for when I'm injured it speeds up the process," I answer with a shrug, "and before you ask...you didn't ask me about anything that deals with my medical history...well other than my past with the doctors that _man_ hired,"

He looked like he swallowed a lemon as we walk out of the store. We wander around for a few moments and I quietly calculate the amount of money I had...hm it looks like I'll have to steal some more later. We soon head to the inn where everyone was staying and took a seat at one of the tables in the bar/dining area. I ate my fill before heading up to my assigned room. I would be staying with Bepo and Law due to the fact the crew doesn't trust me and Law still thinks I may escape or something...not likely until Shanks was close. I shook my head and began to apply some of my premade silencing seals. I had just finished when Law and Bepo walked in. I took a seat on one of the beds as Law took the other. It was quiet for a few moments before Law asked, "What?"

"Do you want to know about sealing?" I ask causing him to stare at me before his eyes narrow.

"Yes, but how are we safe from being heard in here?" He asked.

I grin and sent a precise mixture of Haki and devil fruit energy to the seals. They glow brightly before dimming down. The seals lay visible as I say, "These are silencing seals. They will make sure no one can hear us, but we can hear them. Now I need you to promise that neither of you will tell a soul about anything I say tonight unless I give you permission," Upon seeing the mutinous look on his face I growl, "Do you want me to trust you or not?" Upon seeing his hesitant nod, I growl, "Than give me your promise. Sealing is something that is very, very, very special and few are allowed to know much about it."

"Fine," He bit out, "I promise not to tell a soul about anything you say tonight unless you give me your permission,"

I gave him a relieved sigh as Bepo gave the same promise. I collected my thoughts before I began, "Sealing is an ancient art that goes beyond even the void era. My master, Lord Ashferd Shang Yi said that whole peoples were massacred if they were gifted in seals. Master Yi was hired by the man I had to call father to teach me about history. Master Yi saw potential in me and started to teach me about sealing. After I ran away, he found me and took me under his wing for years before he finally left Dawn island 3 years before I did. Any questions so far?"

"Why did you trust him?" Law asked causing me to grip my necklace.

"He was a friend of my mothers," I answered with a sigh, "My mother vanished a year before he came to the mansion to teach me. He said that she may have gone to the north blue...I don't know where though," I shook my head, "Anyway he protected me when he could and even taught me about surviving and encouraged me to run away. He's like an uncle to me..."

* * *

Somewhere in the north Blue (Authors P.O.V)

* * *

"Ahhhchooo," Two people sneezed causing laughter to ring out as drinks were spilled, "Don't laugh you bastards!"

"Someone must have been talking about you," A golden eyed grey wolf said.

"Oh shut up White!" Growled the man of the two, "It must have been my cute niece,"

"Yi!" The woman growled, "I hope you didn't make her into a pervert,"

"Ah Anastasia!" The man whined, "I wouldn't do that to a sweet innocent little child!"

The man had waist length gold tinted black hair with matalic black tips. His eyes were silvery green with a ring of purple around the green and a silver pupil. The woman had ankle length snowy white hair with matalic silver tips. Her eyes were golden sapphire with a ring of crimson around the blue and a golden pupil. The woman glared at the man and pointed to a sunny blond boy who was laughing with his friends while saying, "You turned Talon into a pervert ten minutes into meeting him when he was four!"

Yi gave a sheepish smile as the boy glanced over and asked, "Mom is uncle Yi being perverted again? Can I join in?"

Anastasia Ashferd formally known as Anastasia Vanis divorced wife of marine admiral Doberman growled at her brother before yelling, "No you may not Talon! Go feed Shang!"

Talon cursed and walked out of the room with the classic depressed cloud hanging over his head. Yi winced and said, "Not my fault the kids a natural pervert...alas you daughter took after you. Your son however seems to have taken after his father...ah where is your husband?"

Anastasia growled deeply in her throat causing Yi to raise his hands in defense, "Garret is currently with his wolf patroling the border...aren't you supposed to be there?"

Yi yelped and ran off causing Anastasia to laugh. She tipped back her drink as Yi's wolf, Hakushi ran past her. She added it to the growing pile of glasses and ordered another...there were about 55 glasses that once held high quality Sake...make that 56.

* * *

Back with Kaileara (Kaileara P.O.V)

* * *

I lean back as I continue with my explanation, "Alright so with sealing you can seal stuff, cause things to explode, or do a whole lotta things. My favorite is exploding seals. Now usually you use special ink to create the seal before you add energy to it and boom! You have the reaction you want. With storage seals, they can be reused...some seal can, but seals like the exploding can't be...any questions?"

"Can you teach other people about sealing?" Law asked causing me to shrug.

"Dunno...I mean I guess I could, but they would need to be able to use haki...I personally use a mixture of Haki and my devil fruit energy," I answer causing him to stare at me, "Why? Do you want me to teach you?"

He nodded, "Yes I would like it if you taught me about sealing."

I sighed before taking out a scroll. I unsealed one of the simple books and held it out to him. I opened it to the third page and pointed at the seal on it, "Tell me what kind of seal you think it is. If you can guess it right, or almost get it right, I will teach you."

"And if I don't?" He asked.

"I think about it and give you another chance," I say handing him the book.

I watched as he studied the book for a while before saying, "A storage seal."

I examine the seal before nodding, "Alright you got it right, but I need to swear you in before I teach ya anything."

"How do you do that?" He asked causing me to grin and take out a gigantic scroll, "And what the hell is that?"

"You have to read everything in this scroll," I say causing his eyes to widen, "After you do, I can teach you as much as you like...hey don't give me that look," A look of total disbelief appeared on both the bear and humans faces, "I've had to read it when I was a child. It's not that much considering it's all of the stuff together instead of bits and pieces. I was three and a half years old when I did it...of course Master Yi made it entertaining..."

"Can't you make it entertaining?" He asked causing me to blush brightly.

"Hell no!" I nearly scream, "Master Yi was a grade SS Pervert! Fucking Hell to the no and I doing what he did!"

"Why not?" Law asked curiously causing my blush to deeped.

"Do not ask," I growl as my eyes narrow, "Get to reading...it shouldn't take you long...maybe a year or two if you aren't a fast reader,"

He paled before He opened the scroll. I showed him how to unseal things only. He started to read the first book and I took down the silencing seals. Bepo soon fell asleep as Law red the book. I took out my paints and brushes before I started to draw a storage seal for medical books...I mean why not Law did promise me and he's going to be my student. It took me until midnight to finish due to not having done it in a while. I glance over at Law and found him sleeping. I grin and get up before I made my way out of the room. Bepo sleepily raised his head and asked, "Where are you going?"

"For a walk," I answer with honesty...sure I am going to be walking...and steal from people, "I'll be back soon okay,"

The bear nodded sleepily and fell asleep. I quickly made my way out of the room and onto the street. I shifted my form and clothes into brownish black hair, brown eyes, and black clothes as well as a mask before taking off. My mask was a bright white wolf mask. I made my way through town and stole from nobles or idiotic people. I sifted through memories to pick my victims before I headed to the local marine base. I quickly raided their treasure stash and hidden library before sealing all my new goodies up and heading back. I transformed back and made my way into the warm building before stopping at the bar to get a drink. I glance up when someone sat next to me and nearly jump. Law sat next to me with a blank face...though his eyes told a diffrent story. I shifted in my seat as I took a long drag from my vodka as I waited for him to speak. It didn't take long as he said, "You left."

"I need to get my thoughts in order," I answer with a straight face.

"You did more than that...Ms. Wolf," He said causing me to stiffen before shrugging.

"Yeah, so I went around and stole some stuff...what do you want Law?" I ask with a raised eyebrow, "Pirates steal treasure all the time, so what do you want from me?"

"A percent of the take," He answered, "The crew is getting a little low on money because of our increased need for supplies. Give me thirty percent and if you find a good medical book...anyway I'll overlook the fact you didn't tell me,"

I shrug before saying, "Sure...how far did you get in the book?"

I nearly giggle at the expression on his face. I shook my head and dropped some money on the bar before heading up to the room. I enter the room and sat on my bed before I quickly got out the thirty percent which was a lot...over 200,000,000 Beli with some jewels and crap as well as a medical book on the brain, a book on the heart, and other internal organs. I kept the book on bone structure. As I was putting the book away, Law walked in. He saw the book and asked, "Why do you have a book on bone structure?"

I shrug lightly, "The reason I don't use my necromancy skills is because I can't get the damn bones where they should be...animals yeah, but humans? fuck no. So once I'm done with it, you can have it if you want it."

He shrugged and said, "You like to read don't you?"

"Yup," I chirp before yawning, "I like to read whatever I get my hands on...if it isn't anything religious,"

"Why?" Law asked causing me to shrug.

"Not interested in that stuff," I answer causing him to nod, "I mean I've heard stuff and I listen sometimes, but other than that I don't give a crap about who's who's or what happen where...unless it's in history,"

"Hm..what's so interesting about that book that I lent you?" He asked causing me to smirk and lay back once my bed's clear.

"Books like that have stories that haven't been seen since before the void era...it's said that they are the last links we have to the true past of this world," My eyes soften as I slowly started to fall asleep, "Listen Law...it's late. Get some sleep, We'll talk more in the morning,"

In seconds, he was straddling my waist with one hand holding both of mine and the other on my chest. I stared at him in slight shock just as he growled, "No one orders me around!"

I gulp lightly and say, "I get it geesh give a girl a break. I need to sleep and I haven't in a while."

Bad choice of words...very bad choice of words...I learned that in a few seconds as he said, "Mes."

I felt my heart leave my chest in shock and saw Law holding a diamond container like in his office. I gasp and tried to free my hands as I whisper, "How did you? Why did you?"

He leaned in close and hissed, "I do not like being ordered around Kaileara-ya. Next time think carefully of what you say to me...after all I can steal your heart. I did it by using my devil fruit."

I shiver at how close he was and was actually glad he took my heart. I calmed myself before saying, "I didn't realize you were like me in that regard. I meant it only as a suggestion. May I have my heart back captain Trafalgar?"

He paused before pressing the diamond over my chest. My heart went back into place and I nearly sigh in relief until I realize he hadn't moved a bit. I fidget slightly until he said, "Your odd."

I bit my lip before asking, "Please get off of me."

He seemed to consider it before shaking his head, "I do not feel like it."

I nearly growl before smirking. I phased through his hands and with my now free hands push him off of me. He ended up laying spread eagle next to me, so I slowly started to get up only for him to wrap his arms around my waist and tug me until I lay next to him. I growl under my breath at the smirking man and growl, "What the fuck dude?"

He chuckled and said, "I can't have you leaving the room again, so you going to sleep with me tonight."

I nearly choke on my spit from the double meaning of those words. I tried to use my phasing ability before realizing that it was even more draining than using my portal...fuck I forgot about the damn portal...oh well I don't even know it's range so it won't do me any good. I growl under my breath as I say, "You not letting go of me are you," He shook his head causing me to growl lightly, "You do realize that any member of your crew can walk in at any moments right?"

I saw him pause before he let go of me. I smirk and changed my clothes using a new ability I picked up using some elements and storage scroll. I curl up in my bed just as Law walked back over. I quickly spread out so he couldn't lay next me and mentally cheered...until I felt him pick me up...mother fuck why do the fates hate me? I mentally growl as he walked over to his bed and laid down while keeping me in his arms. I shifted and tried to move until he said, "Stop moving and let me sleep."

I growl under my breath, "Let me get comfortable then. I haven't slept next to anyone since Luffy and I were separated."

He let go and I quickly found a good position before curling up. Law wrapped his arm around my waist and I mentally curse just as he said, "I'm also doing this to help you with your nightmares," I stiffen causing him to chuckle, "I've walked passed your room when I walk the ship at night. What do you usually dream about?"

I gulp slightly as my throat tightened and I grimace. I bit out, "None of your fucking buis-"

"You are a guest on my ship," He retorted, "I have to know these things to keep you healthy,"

I mentally growl before saying, "My past with the fucking idiot okay."

I close my eyes and tried to ignore him. His heart beat was steady and he was really warm. I struggle against my instincts to curl closer and finally fall asleep...I am going to give Law a shot and trust him...I calm myself as I slowly drift deeper into sleep...maybe just maybe it won't be to bad trusting him...

**Well that's all folks**

**Review please!**


	7. The return and friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece or the bits and pieces of Naruto I put in here**

**Okay here's the next chapter and please review**

"When you see old friends...it's like magic. It can either be amazing and stupendous...or it can be shit...a load of mother fucking shit," -Cheshire Cat to Lyra Potter during 4th year.

Chapter five: The return and friends

I curl closer to the warmth next to me. Maybe it had all been a dream and I was with Luffy...wait what's that scent. It was a mixture of Coffee, blood, antiseptic, steel, sea water, and...snow. I open my eyes and look around before I caught sight of Bepo laying on the bed next to this one. My eyes widen as the memories of last night flood my mind before I shifted slowly and saw Law's sleeping face behind me. I bit my lip as I tried to decide what to do. On one hand, I could wake him up and probably have to deal with his smug attitude. On the other hand, I could shift into a snake or something before getting out of his grasp without waking him. I shifted into a ferret and slipped out of the bed. I shook myself as I shifted back just as he shifted. I glance towards him and saw him curled up in the spot I recently vacated. He looked...cute. I shook my head and went about getting dressed before I went to the door just as he said, "Nice body."

My cheeks flamed as I look back at him. He was giving me a smug smirk as he stared at me through half lidded eyes. I growl under my breath as I escaped the room. I am never going to sleep in the same bed as him again. Nightmares be damned!...though it was one of the best sleep I have gotten in a long time. I shook my head as I left the building and headed to the sub...well after making a quick stop at the writing supply store to grab more ink and stuff.

* * *

time skip 1 week

* * *

I sat in my room on the sub. Bepo had been sleeping in my room due to the fact I refused to sleep with Law. I had just finished cooking the crew dinner, but again I didn't make any for myself due to not being hungry...well more like wanting to avoid Law for now. I want to trust him and with each time I see him I feel like I can, but in the back of my mind...I have doubts...wondering if he will betray me. I shook my head as the pain in my ass and reason for my thoughts walked in. He had a plate of food in hand and set it on the desk that was put in my room. I glanced up at him as I slowly finish the last line of a storage seal. I asked, "What's up Law?"

"Why didn't you eat dinner?" He asked causing me to sigh.

"I was distracted and needed some peace and quiet," I say shrugging...it was the truth...well mostly.

"I see," Disbelief radiated from him and I slowly rolled my eyes, "I brought you some dinner...what's the seal for?"

I blink before turning back to my seal, "A storage seal...a special storage seal."

"What are you going to use it for?" He asked as he traced the gentle lines with his eyes, "It seems really complex,"

"To seal up some of my powers," I answer causing him to freeze, "I need to have something in reserve and having people underestimate me will aid me in battle,"

"How many are you planning on using?" He asked after a few moments.

"12 is the limit so somewhere around there," I say with a shrug, "Well it's more like four for every color,"

"Color?" He questioned.

"Color," I answer as I pointed to the bits of wire on my desk, "I'm using three diffrent metals or colors as my system. Gold will be the highest and hold most of the power. Silver comes next with the second largest and good old copper shall hold the least,"

"Why use metals and not gems?" He asked.

"Metals are easier to use and you don't have to be as careful with them," I answer, "I assume since you said that you haven't gotten to the end of the third book?"

"I've been busy," He said causing me to shrug.

"Whatever floats your boat," I say before turning to the metals and picking them up while taking some gems out of my subspace, "Well I'll give you a bit of insight then. Metals like Gold, silver and Copper have a purity content lower than stones like," I hold up the three, "Emeralds, Sapphires, and Garnets. When using materials like stones or metals, One must look at the purity content. Gold has a purity content of around 30%-50% while Garnets had a purity content of around 68%-78%. You got it so far?" At his nod I smirk, "Good. Now when you focus on the purity content it's better to have less because if you make a mistake it will allow you to fix it after you finish the process with maybe a little burn or something; however, the same can't be said for gems. Because of the high purity rate in these gems, if you make a mistake and try to fix it...the result will be bad ranging from maybe shrapnel hitting you or in the serious results death. I always use metals for my new seals if I'm doing something like this so I can see their effects before I do anything with gems...it will allow me to perfect the process,"

"I think I get it now," He murmured, "But what I don't get is how you're going to seal your power into the seals,"

"Easy," I state with a grin, "I have the seals drawn onto my body. I won't get them tattooed because I actually want to get a few tattoo's when I have time,"

"Won't the ink stay visible?" He asked.

"Nope," My grin turned smug, "Not when you use a mixture like my special one," I brought out the pot of special ink, "I did a lot of research and experimenting until I got it right. Currently I have a total of six seal on my body not counting my bangles when I wear them,"

"What kinds of seal and what seals do you have on your bangles?" He asked as curiosity burned in his eyes.

"I have two storage seals that hold emergency supplies like dust or dirt," I say causing him to raise an eyebrow, "They will be used as bases for my constructs. It is less tiring if I use materials that are already there. They are on my wrists for obvious reasons. The second two are weight/gravity seals. They are a personal invention of mine. Instead of having multiple seals on the body that do the same thing, I have two seals working in conjunction to create the perfect balance. When the wearer of the seal get used to the weight or gravity, the seal adjusts instead of you having to up the seal yourself. Now the third set are my two personal favorites. They are the sensory/silencing seal matrix. They give me an increase on my ability to sense those around me and when you add observation Haki to the mix...things get interesting. The silencing works for thieves like myself when you fuck up. It allows you to become enclosed in a bubble of silence thus no one can hear you. Makes for a quick getaway," I gave a big grin, "My bangles are storage for like extra equipment or supplies while also being used as added weight/gravity seals,"

"Interesting," He murmured causing me to grin, "Seals are amazing, but what can they do with surgery and such?"

I blink at the question before remembering a book I had in one of my libraries I had in my pocket space, "Law how about a deal?"

"With what?" He asked in curiosity.

"I will give you a book I have in my library that will no doubt answer you questions, but you have to finish your studies within a year," I say, "If you can do that, but also manage to meet me sometime before my crew and I go to the new world I will take you to the world of summons and let you meet them. Sealing experts are some of the few the summons actually will allow to become summoners. You will also be given a chance to borrow books from my library whenever you want so long as it is within reason. How does that sound?"

"Deal," He stated with a serious look on his face, "When does the time limit start?"

"After we part ways," I answer causing him to look at me in shock, "Shanks is still far away, but he's getting closer and closer each day. Until I leave to rejoin him, You may pick my brain about seals and ask some questions, but I have the right to not answer them,"

"How far away is he?" Law asked causing me to shake my head.

"Not gonna tell you," I say in a sing song voice.

"Why not?" He growled irritably.

"Because," I answer causing him to twitch.

"Because why?"

"Because I said so,"

"Why?"

"Because,"

"Because why?"

"Because I said so,"

"Kaileara-ya?"

"Yes Law?"

"You do realize we sound like a pair of arguing children," He dead panned.

"Yup," I say popping the 'p'.

"And you see nothing wrong with that?" He asked incredulously.

"Nope," I answer with a smirk.

"Why do you not see what's wrong with that?" He asked with a small twitch.

"Because it's fun silly," I say acting like chipper school girl...ugh makes me wanna throw up.

"How is acting like a child fun?"

"Cause it is," I answer, "It lets you forget everything that's going on and relieves you of your stress for just a little while,"

"But with all the dangers in this world, how can you deal with knowing you can prevent some of them?"

"Because you create a balance. You have time for fun while also time for work...it's pretty cool actually,"

"You're childish you know that right?" His eyes held both amusement and disdain

I nod with a shrug, "So what? I'm allowed to act like a child just like your allowed to act like an asshole."

I saw him twitch as he stood up rather suddenly. I blink in confusion until he said, "Perhaps it's best if I leave now before I do something stupid."

I shrug and watch as he went to the door, but before he could leave I asked, "Hey Law?"

"Yes," He paused at the door.

"Can we test each other's swordsmanship?" I ask causing him to stare at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I'm bored and I think it will allow us to see where the other stands. Besides I want to see what it's like to face swordsmen other than Mihawk,"

"I will think about it," He answered before walking out of the room.

I shrug before taking a bite of the food he brought. I quickly warmed it up with some precise fire control before eating it. I put my books away before looking over my seal with a critical eye..hm it needs something, but what?...let's see it could use another tethering point on the left side of the matrix to add a more balanced intake rather than a counter balanced output ratio...hm...not to bad, but I need to add a counter magnet to the central core where the sealing relay...

* * *

2 days later

* * *

I felt the sub surface and slowly made my way towards the deck. I walked straight into something white and not soft meaning it was one of the crew. I shake my head just as an oil stained hand was held out to me. I take the hand and shook my head lightly before looking to see it was Shachi with Penguin. I gave the two a soft smile, "Sorry about that...what's going on?"

"Captain wanted us to come get you," Shachi answered with a goofy grin.

"Yeah he wanted us to bring you to the deck," Penguin added.

"Okay," I say and started to follow them, "So your Shachi and your Penguin right?" I point to the two of them and upon getting nods, I say, "My names Kaileara. I am very sorry for what happened in the galley...that soup looked like it was going to move,"

"I told you dude!" Penguin exclaimed, "I knew I saw something move,"

"Shut up Penguin!" Shachi growled before looking at me, "It's not my fault no one on the sub knows how to cook,"

"I see," I mumble with a shrug, "Then I can't fault you, but if you want I can teach you some stuff,"

"Why?" Shachi asked with confusion shining in his hidden eyes, "Aren't you going to be the new cook?"

"No," I say with a shrug, "When Shanks gets close enough, I'm going to travel with him again until I can find my brother,"

"NO!" Penguin wailed with tears in his eyes, "We'll be stuck with crap again and not have a hot girl on this ship!"

"Dude this is going to suck," Shachi whined, "I don't wanna cook for you ungrateful idiots!"

I roll my eyes before cutting off their wails, "So what do you two do on the sub?"

"We're the head mechanics," Penguin answered after a few moments, "I double up with doing some navigating and a bit of medical knowledge,"

"I double up with being on of the four medical assistance," Shachi said with a smirk.

"So you're there when he does operations and stuff?" I ask causing him to nod.

"Yup since we grew up with captain, we learned a lot of stuff about medicine," Shachi answered, "Penguin, Andy, Bepo, and I all learned stuff while growing up with our captain,"

"So you've been Nakama from the beginning," I state causing them to nod, "Where are you all from?"

"We're from Fuyu no iki," Penguin answered causing me to gasp and stare at them.

"You're from the island that makes all the high tech shit?" I ask incredulously and when they nod, I face palm, "that explains why Law was able to get sealing. I should have known..." I felt slightly depressed at not realizing it before shrugging, "Oh well it doesn't even matter,"

Shachi asked, "Okay what about you? Where are you from?"

"I'm from the east blue...Dawn island also called Romance Dawn," I answer with a small shrug, "I was born in the Goa kingdom though I prefer not thinking about it. I grew up with my adoptive brothers on a mountain until I was ten where in I met my little adoptive brother and mother figure,"

"What do you do?" Penguin asked.

"I'm a jack of all trades," I answer blandly, "I just do various shit..."

"Do you know about machinery and mechanics?" Shachi asked causing me to shrug.

"Some stuff, but not a lot," I answer before a light bulb went off inside my head, "If you can get Law to agree, You guys can teach me some stuff!"

They glanced between each other before nodding. I smile at the two and hug them until I felt them stiffen. I look at them to see hearts in their eyes and blanch...damn it they're perverts. I shook my head and started walking again. The two seemed to snap out of it and followed me. We soon reach the deck and I saw Law using Bepo as a pillow. He lifted his hat and smirked upon seeing me, "About time you got here Kaileara-ya."

I roll my eyes, "Would've made it here sooner if those two weren't perverts," I jerked my thumb towards the two behind me, "Now I assume since we're out here, you're taking up my offer?"

He nodded, "I see no reason not to though I have to ask about the rules."

"No devil fruit powers or other things," I say with a small smirk at his irritated twitch, "This is going to be a match of pure swordsmanship nothing more, nothing less,"

"Alright though are we going to place bets?" Law asked causing me to shrug.

"Why not," I murmur, "So long as the rewards aren't too bad and are within reason,"

"Of course," He agreed as he got up and the crew gathered around us in a circle, "What shall be the deciding factor?"

"The usual thing you do in spars," I answer as I put my hair into a braid and he nods, "So what do you want from me?"

"I think it would be best if we decide that afterwards," He said causing me to shrug as I brought out my Katana, "Where did you get that?"

"I got him from a marine ship Shanks raided," I answer as I caress the silvery blade, "His name is Bahamut after the dragon king,"

"Interesting," He said as he drew his nodachi, "Shall we begin?"

I nod and we waited for a few minutes as we observed our opponent. I settled into a relaxed stance and took in each aspect of Law's...hm he's good, but what did Mihawk say about stances...'_One must always observe the opponents stance to find their weak point. Look closely at their legs and feet before moving to their arms and hands...never injure a swordsman or swordswoman's hands for without them, we cannot wield the blades for which we gain our name...' _

Alright so Law's stance is kind of ridged, but he's also ready to move. His feet are an equal distance apart and seemed to be solid. His arms were in the classic positions and his hands gripped the handle in a tight, but comfortable hold...hm it would be best if I gauge his strength. I surge forward and our blades met with a matalic screeching clash. Sparks flew as our blades met and we began our dance. He is strong, but his left side is weaker than his right. I jump back and we start to circle each other. My blood moved quickly as my heart pounded against my chest swiftly and adrenaline coursed through my veins. I had been craving a sparring partner other than Mihawk due to our vast differences in skill. I slashed forward as I dodge him and the crew 'oohed' and 'awed' as we danced our deadly dance. My sword met his again in with a mighty crash and I say, "Your good."

"You're not so bad yourself," He smirked at me, "What weapon do you prefer?"

"Is it that obvious that I prefer another weapon?" I ask with a slight twitch as we stayed locked together.

"You don't seem very...close to your weapon other than the fact it has a gender and a name," Law answered causing me to roll my eyes.

"Yeah I have a prefered weapon, but why should I tell you what it is?" I ask as the crowd 'oohed' again like we were in high school.

"Because I want to know," He answered causing me to snort, "What's so funny?"

"Why should I tell you everything about me and get nothing in return?" I ask causing him to blink as I shove him away.

"What do you want to know?" He asked causing me to shrug.

"You're learning about my past, and yet you speak not of your own," I answer as we began to circle each other once more.

"So you're feeling left out?" He murmured.

I snort and shrug before parrying his attack and slashing at his left side, "Kind of. Master Yi always told me to share my information only if I got information in return. If you tell me about yourself, I'll tell you about myself."

"That's childish," He stated as he blocked my slash with one of his own and we separated once more.

"I don't care," I murmur, "You did say I was childish so why not act like it?"

He went quiet for a while and we continued to fight. We both got nicks and bruises from where our attacks landed. I was panting lightly by the time an hour had passed. Law was the same though his were heavier. He spoke once more, "You're strong."

"I kinda have to be," I retort before saying, "You're strong as well...though by the fact your breathing heavily means you haven't fought like this in a while,"

"I haven't," He answered though his eyes had darkened slightly and his blows a little stronger, "You're panting as well,"

I shrug, "So? I haven't had a fight like this in a while...usually Mihawk presses his attacks and doesn't stop until I'm exhausted. I prefer having an opponent who is almost equal to me in skill, so I can practice and get better."

"I see," He murmured before asking, "What exactly do you want to know?"

"Anything," I shrug, "Maybe some history and shit. I dunno,"

We went silent again as steel clashed with steel. We fought for another hour before exhaustion crept over me. I quickly forced myself to move and find an opening, but in the end it wasn't enough. With a grunt, Law forced my katana out of my hands and sent it skidding across the deck as I dropped to the ground. I panted as he held his nodachi to my neck and grinned at me smugly, "I win."

I nod before saying, "You win, but now what? What do you want from me?"

He seemed to consider it as he dropped to the ground next to me. The crew had returned to their various jobs and we sat on the deck. Sweat dripped from my forehead though the wind that brushed across my face cooled me down. Bepo handed me my sword before taking a seat next to Law. Law immediately began to lean against the bear causing me to snort before I summoned one of my wolves. The one I summoned was a light brown with dark red splotches on his pelt. His eyes were a bright silvery grey. He seemed surprised to see me as he lept at me while yelling, "You're okay! I was so worried that you had died!"

The rest became a blur of unintelligible babble...damn I forgot he could talk so much. I groan lightly as his paws stayed on my chest. The groan caused him to stop speaking causing me to look at grizzly sized dog. I say, "While I am glad that you worried for me, get off of me Carter. It's kinda hard to breath."

He moved before asking, "What can I do for ya?"

"A pillow...be a pillow," I deadpan causing him to stare at me before shrugging.

Carter had gotten used to my weird requests a long time ago and learned to just go along with them. He quickly moved over to me and I shifted my body until he was behind me and curled up comfortably against his soft side...while he's not Bepo soft, He's still soft. I look at Law who stared at me with amusement and say, "Carter is used to my odd requests...plus this isn't the first time I used him as a pillow."

Law snorted before saying, "Tell me more about summons."

"Is that what you want for winning the spar?" I ask causing him to shake his head.

"No, but I wish to know more," He murmured as Bepo slowly fell asleep, "They seem like amazing creatures,"

"They are," I answer as I run my fingers through Carters fur, "They can do a lot of things and are excellent companions. I sometimes prefer them to humans since they can sense things humans can't. I love my summons to death because they've become another part of my Nakama and family,"

"What's your favorite summon?" Law asked causing me to blink and Carter to stiffen.

"None," I answer causing Carter to look at me with a pout, "I love them equally. I may not show it sometimes, but I can't live without all of them...it's impossible,"

Carter's chest puffed up before he said, "She doesn't have a favorite animal summon either though she does favor us wolves sometimes. She does favor those of us with abilities over Ice more than the others."

"Abilities?" Law asked causing me to smirk.

"Summons aren't just talking animals," I say with a shrug, "They can do things that would be seen as abnormal. They can use the elements or duplicate themselves...they can do so much it's amazing, but depending on what they specialize in they are weak against some stuff. Like if I was in a desert, I couldn't summon an Ice element summon because they would overheat and die. You have to pay attention to stuff like that when you summon them,"

"It seems like a lot of work," Bepo pointed out causing me to shrug.

"Maybe," I admit as my smirk turned into a calm smile, "But in the end, you find yourself closer to them. In the end, you gain a companion for life...it's the beauty within the pain," I turn my head to stare at the sky, "You may have problems...you may have to go through a lot, but in the end...in the end it's worth it. It's like training to use a weapon or mastering a trade...you become so attached to it...you can't imagine doing anything else. You put so much work into it and receive results when you need them most,"

"I think I get it," Law said causing me to look over at him, "It's like gaining immunity to a virus, You have to experience it to gain full immunity to it,"

I nod before standing up. My back cracked as I sent my katana back to it's usual place before I began to walk back to the door. I pause just before it as I say, "I hope we make spars like that a common occurrence...it was fun."

I disappear through the door and made my way to my room. I need to shower and continue doing my seals.

* * *

Timeskip

* * *

I dance through the lower deck of the sub towards where Shachi and Penguin would be. Law surprisingly agreed to allow these lessons. I halted upon finding the two and the lesson began. We worked for an hour straight before taking a break. The two were surprised that I absorbed all the information like a spring. I drank some water as Sachi asked, "What's your dream?"

"My dream?" I test the two words that were both foreign and familiar, "I never really thought about it before," I saw both sweat drop before I continued, "I guess my dream...is to be there when my little brother becomes the king of the pirates...and to keep my promises,"

"Promises?" The two questioned causing me to shake my head.

"I cannot trust you enough to tell you," I murmur as memories, thoughts, and feelings swirled in my mind, "But what I can tell you...is that I hate breaking my promises...I've only broken one promise and...I will never make the same mistake again,"

"What happened?" Shachi asked causing me to shake my head furiously.

"NO!" I growl harshly as I stood up and began to stalk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Penguin cried out in shock as I wrench open the door.

I pause before growling, "I need to leave."

I left without another word; uncaring of the fact they would probably take the statement the wrong way. I was soon sitting in my room scowling at the ceiling. I heard the door bang open, but didn't even need to look to see it was Law. I growl under my breath as he gripped the front of my jacket and hoisted me up to look at him. I continue growling at him as he hissed, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying not to kill the idiots you have for crew members," I hiss back as I wrench myself from his hold, "They shouldn't even be asking shit like that,"

He paused and his anger disappeared. I stare at him and wonder if he was Bipolar...it would explain a lot. He sighed suddenly causing my attention to snap back to him as he said, "Don't be mad at them...I wanted to know more about you so I asked them to do it...had I known what would pop up and your reaction...I wouldn't have had them ask that."

I felt my anger slowly fade as I stared at him before sighing...I couldn't get mad at him for doing it...though he could have avoided that damn topic. I shook my head before murmuring, "When you put it that way, I cannot get mad...though next time ask the damn questions yourself. I would rather be mad at the person who wants the information than an innocent," I shook my head before continuing, "Some topics are...are not something I like having brought up...and I do not doubt you are the same."

"How do you know?" He asked causing me to snort.

"I can sense it and see it in your eyes," I answer before laying back and staring at the ceiling, "Pain like that...it doesn't go away...it will always be there from what I can see. I can see it in the way you move and the way you talk. In some regards, your like me...but in others you're completely diffrent,"

I heard the door shut and shrugged before I began working on my seals.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

The next month was spent with Shachi and Penguin as well as the other members of the crew. Out of all the crew, I am closest to Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, and Andy...I can't say I'm close to Law, but at least he doesn't hate me. I shook my head as I laid on the deck with a happy sigh. My muscles were screaming at me, but that's only because I had just had a spar with Law...he was good, but Mihawk was better. I heard him breathing hard from his place not far from me. My scythe lay on the ground not far from me. I slowly raised my head I said, "You're not half bad though you still need to work on your style...your a better doctor than a swordsman."

I could see him stiffen, but ignore it as I breathed hard and allowed my senses to expand. Coming closer was a bird that was most likely bringing in the paper...ham what's that coming closer to the island we left about 4 hours ago...It was Shanks! Shank's aura was coming closer to that island and I nearly grin...hm I wonder what I should do...I mean on one hand Shanks is probably very worried, but on another hand these guys are way too amusing...hm maybe I could leave them with a bang, so they can't forget me. I raise my head upon hearing the beat of wings and saw one of the seabirds that delivered the paper come closer. I heard Shachi cheer and yell, "The papers coming. I wonder if my bounty's higher."

I chuckle as he ran towards where the bird was going to land only to start laughing as he tripped. The bird seemed to change it's mind and dropped the paper on Shachi's head before flying over to me. I smile softly and gently brush my fingers over it's head so I could fill it with strength before sending it off again. Shachi grumbled as he glared at me causing me to say, "What's wrong paper head?"

He growled at me causing me to snicker, "It ain't funny Kai!"

"Oh I think it's highly amusing," I retort as I smirk at him, "They're just getting you back for last month...I mean really why did you think the bird was our next meal?"

"C'mon I was hungry," The ginger protested causing me to snort, "And the way you held it made me think it was dead!"

I roll my eyes as I retort, "I would never do anything like that to those birds. Your an idiot Shachi."

He twitched and was about to retort when Penguin yelled, "Shachi check the bounties already!"

I snicker and laugh as Shachi grumbled before opening the paper. While he was going through the bounties Law said, "I wish you wouldn't tease my crew like that."

"Hey at least I haven't majorly screwed with their heads yet," I protest as I put my scythe back into it's pocket space.

I wonder if I have a bounty...hm maybe I should check after Shachi's done. I rose from the ground just as Shachi stiffened. I look at him in concern as he started to shake. I blink in confusion before he looked at me in surprise and fear...fear...why would he be scared of me? I stood up and saw Law starting to get anxious...hm I'm getting better at reading people. I raised an eyebrow as Penguin said, "What's wrong Shachi? Did Kai have pictures of you in the nudes sent to the marine's for your wanted poster?...Shachi what's up? Why are you shaking?"

"Penguin I would never do something like that...well unless you pissed me off, but who the hell would want to look at Shachi naked?" I asked with a look of disgust on my face until a devious smirk appeared on my face, "That is unless you want to see him naked...Is little Penguin finally coming out of the closet?"

The mechanic's face turned crimson as he shouted, "NO! I-I don't like Shachi like that!"

"Then why are you stuttering?" I question causing the mechanic to growl and try to charge at me.

I chuckle until Shachi pointed at me and whimpered, "She's...She's..."

We stop running around and I look at him in confusion as Penguin said, "Shachi, man she's a girl...we all know that."

I whack the pervert on the back of the head as I raise an eyebrow, "I'm what? Shachi?"

He froze upon hearing me address him before yelling, "She's the Lunar Divide! Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara! She's wanted at a bounty of 49,000,001 Beli!"

I blink as they all stiffen and look at me in both surprise and slight fear. I shuffle on my feat for a few seconds at the fear before getting a hold of myself...They weren't really my friends if they fear me. I shook my head before I yawned and said, "It was a pleasure being able to travel with you guys, but I gotta go."

The sentence seemed to snapped them out of it. Law was the first to speak as I gathered my things using my powers. He asked, "Wait where are you going?"

I gave the surgeon of death a lazy smile...though the pain of knowing they weren't really my friends made it falter slightly...I shook my head as I said, "Shanks is coming closer, so I'm going to join him...thanks for everything Law...it was fun."

I shifted into my phoenix form and let out a morose trill. Law seemed to snap out of his shock as I flap my wings and launch myself into the air. A trail of burning embers follow me until I was at the right altitude. Law shouted, "I swear we'll meet again. I swear to you that I will have completed my side of our bet!"

I let out a trill of laughter as I say, "Of course. May the sea be kind to you until the time we meet again."

With that I started another circle around the sub before I let the object that I had in my talons fall. It landed on Law's head causing him to reach up and take it off to examine it. It was a simple charm with one of my feathers and a fang from my wolf form. I flew high into the air as I headed to Shanks ship. My wings beat again the air as I skimmed the clouds. I flew into them until I was just above them. I shifted into human form and ran across them with ease. The clouds held my weight as I used both Haki and my devil fruit to keep myself from falling. Luffy used to have me take him with me as I ran around the clouds...it was one of my favorite things to do. I felt something appear under me and glance down to see that it was just one of my summons. Richy was a rather large black dragon that had the power to control poison and light. He was known as Poison Flash because of this. I settle on his back and used Haki to allow me to stick. Richy growled lightly as I settled against him. He was one of the few summons that couldn't talk due to he was born differently. I patted his head as I connected our minds. He spoke softly as I didn't use this power often, but when I did my mind was very sensitive to loud voices, "_Was it wise to give that man one of Rumurai_?"

"Yes," I answer with barely a sound, "I have a feeling I can trust him...even if I don't want to admit it most of the time,"

Richy nodded silently as I cut the connection. My mind wandered to the Rumurai I had left with Law. My heart beat increased slightly as I stare at the clouds above and below us. Rumurai were rare to give...hell I hadn't given anyone one before, but...I gave one to Law. I mean sure I made it last month just for the hell of it, but I was going to give it to Luffy or Shanks...so why did I give it to Law...does that mean my bodies trying to tell me something. Tundra's voice suddenly rang out in my mind, "_Finally. Kai you are a bit dense at times you know."_

_"Tundra!" _I whine, "_What the fuck are you talking about?"_

_"The Rumurai of course!" _She answered as a smug smirk appeared on her face, "_Law can be trusted Kai...We've been trying to tell you that for months!"_

_"But I just met him!" _I protest.

_"You trusted Luffy when you first met him for no apparent reason other than the fact he saved you," _Tundra pointed out causing me to frown.

"_But Luffy was a child," _I protested weakly already knowing Tundra had won.

_"He may have been a child, but even without your devil fruit you could sense those you could trust," _Tundra reminded me, "_Law can be trusted...Kai just use the time you have a part from him to think on it or just forget it until you see him again,"_

I nod to her suggestion just as Richy roared. I quickly got up and walked along his back until I got to his head. I saw the Red Force docked in the islands port which made me smirk. Richy let out another roar to gain the attention of those below...though it wasn't needed since these people had never seen a dragon before. I heard screams of terror and fear as Richy began his descent to the port. We landed just a few feet away from the Red Force where most of the crew gapped at me. Ricky paddled over and stretched out his neck before laying his head down on the deck. I jumped off of his head before turning to him and scratching under his chin. Richy purred as I said, "Good job Richy. I'll make sure to summon you in fish filled waters next time as a reward for getting me back to Shanks. Thanks."

He gave another purr before disappearing in a poof of black smog just as Shanks and the other's got their act together. I was just standing there one moment and in the next I was being used a fucking teddy bear. I tried to get out of the overgrown child known as Shanks arms as oxygen became a necessity. Shanks ignored my struggling as he went off on a tangent about how he was so worried and how he had been searching for me for months. I was saved by Ben who noticed that I was becoming blue, "Captain I think you've gotten through to her...look at her face."

Shanks stopped his tirade and looked down to notice that one I wasn't breathing, and two I was about to pass out. He let go of me and I fell to the ground as I tried to bring as much air into my lungs as possible. Once I had that down, I sat up only to be bulldozed by the white missile known as Yukina. She stood on my chest while shouting at me. I twitched lightly as I just allow her to get over it. Once she's done or at least at a pausing point, I shove her off of me. I gave her an amused look before saying, "If I knew you were going to yell at me, I wouldn't have come back."

She blushed lightly before Shanks asked, "How did you get free?"

"Well..I think it would be best if I told you the whole story," I murmur causing everyone to nod, "But let's get everything you need to get before I tell the story,"

They reluctantly agree and we get their supplies. I was dragged around by Shanks, Yukina, Ben, Yasopp, Roo, and a new crewmate named Rockstar. We talk and laugh until everyone is gathered on the ship again. We set sail since Shanks wanted to start going somewhere that I ignored. It was a full on party as I told them my tale. We laughed and drank the night away...I admit to drinking a lot and getting a little drunk before I passed out...why do I have a feeling I'll be seeing Ace sooner rather than later?...oh well let the dreams come to me!

**Okay that's the next chapter...remember people this is basically an explanation of everything Kaileara went through in One Piece!**

**Alright tell me what you think in a review!**


End file.
